Opposites of a Different Kind
by DeliciousDame
Summary: A new agent is being introduced into the BPRD community. Will opposites attract or will their origins get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all, this is my first Hellboy fiction I hope you like it. I've been writing this for a while now and I just decided to start posting it. I don't have a beta reader yet so if you're one and you'd like to be my beta reader let me know. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors I'm not perfect. Enjoy!

Title: Opposites of a Differnet Kind  
Author: Arianna  
Genre: Hellboy Fan Fiction  
Fandom: Hellboy  
Rating: M

Summary: A new agent is being introduced into the BPRD community. Will opposites attract or will their origins get in the way?  
Feedback: Please but be gentle  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Hellboy. I am just a bored little lady but anyone you do not recognize I own. Thanks much

Chapter One

Heavy breathing, a flash of red, cold damp walls untouched by humans in centuries. Occupied graves nestled in the large catacomb of underground tombs. The empty hallways thick with the stench of death, a place no regular being would want to dwell with choice. But no regular being was occupying these corridors.

"H.B.!"

"What boy scout?" Hellboy whispered into his mouth piece as he slowly moved about the damp hallways of the ancient Swedish crypt.

Myers shifted on his feet nervously looking over a broken coffin, the decaying corpse looked as if it was screaming at him. This was not his idea of a good time, "Are you done yet?"

Hellboy inched around a corner and shoved the Samaritan into the next room, his large red finger on the trigger.

"Did it sound like I killed the thing squirt? ...Damn empty." Hellboy sighed, "Where the crap is this thing?" turning out of the empty tomb he moved farther down the dark hallway. Holstering the large weapon, Hellboy made his way into another room by opening the large decaying wooden door. The cold room lay silent and dark as pitch. Retrieving a glow stick from his belt Hellboy snapped the plastic against the damp rock of the tomb. The eerie yellow light illuminated the room revealing it's inhabitance to the big red demon. A large figure emerged from behind the cobblestone crypt growling deeply as it advanced towards Hellboy.

"Crap!" Hellboy leapt forward and tackled the massive creature to the mossy ground punching it a few times in what could be called the face. A thunderous roar erupted from the beast as it threw the muscled red demon across the room sending him through the fragile decaying walls.

"Did you get him?!"

"Myers if you don't shut your yap I'm gonna let you come down here and take over." Hellboy growled into the mouthpiece as he got to his feet brushing the debris from his duster.

"Over and out!" and the com went dead.

Carefully the red demon circled the creature his hand resting on the handle of the Samaritan. "Ok ugly we can either do this the easy way or the way I prefer…….the hard way."

In a roar of defiance the creature lunged forward again slicing its claws at Hellboy's chest. Quickly moving from harms way Hellboy retrieved the Samaritan from its holster and emptied the six holy water/silver bullets into the monster's cranium. With a sickening thud the lifeless mass hit the chilly mossy stone. As the sounds of sizzling flesh permeated through the air the red demon spoke into his mouth piece once again.

"Hey boy scout."

"Yeah H.B?"

"Call Johnson and tell him ugly is ready for extraction. Oh and Myers……. tell him to bring a mop. This one was a little messy. "

Shaking his duster free of the remaining debris Hellboy made his way to the surface. As some of the BPRB men made there way into the belly of the crypt they congratulated the large red demon with high fives. Reaching Myers Hellboy patted him on the back.

"Don't work too hard squirt might pull a muscle."

"Hey if I had your strength and large stone hand I'd be down there too you know." John tried to defend himself getting up from his perch on the coffin. His hands quickly brushed the crumbling stone from his back side and tried to catch up to Hellboy who was now ascending to the cool night air outside.

Taking a deep breath Hellboy reached into his light brown duster and retrieved a cigar from the inner pocket. With the cigar settled between his large red lips he found the box of wooden matches Manning had given him and lit the tip of the brown tobacco. Slowly his mouth pulled the sweet thick taste of the cigar into his mouth, savoring it for a moment he blew the smoke forth. It billowed from his lips into the night air like a dense fog. A low rumble of satisfaction crept from his throat as Hellboy pulled the cigar from his mouth and licked his lips.

Making there way up the plank of the large airplane Hellboy and Myers watched the agents pull the massive body bag from the depths of the crypt. Grunting from the weight Johnson glared at the red demon.

Hellboy took one more drag of the smooth tobacco and snuffed the red embers out on his stone hand. After tossing the cigar over the edge he turned to the shorter agent and pushed him up the ramp.

"Come on Squirt I wanna go home."

The plane ride home was long and uneventful; in the back of the plane several of the agents and one large red demon played poker. And the rest of them lay sleeping sporadically about the large aircraft. Myers sat in his seat going through the folders and filling out paper work, a monotonous job but someone had to do it. And god knew Hellboy wasn't going to do it. Myers looked back at the red demon he had become attached to like an oversized older brother. So much had happened to him it took some time but he was back to his old smartass self. After the death of the late Professor Broom Hellboy clung to Liz, trying his hardest to stay optimistic. Sixty years never a day with out the old man and then one day he's gone. He didn't get to say good-bye. Liz not up to the challenge of comforting a large red demon in mourning she slowly pulled away from him. Eventually leaving the BPRD for what she called a "Normal Life." Occasionally she was called upon to assist Hellboy and Abe on difficult missions but never staying around long enough for Hellboy to get reattached. It had taken Hellboy a good year to finally start letting go of his love for the uncertain pyro. The only thing Hellboy could muster from there few week relationship was a harsh conclusion that who could love a demon? How could he blame her for leaving, he a seven foot bright red horned spawn of hell. She had never meant to hurt him but it was all too much for her to handle. The year long funk had put a damper on the BPRD's work. Hellboy refused to go outside the compound to do missions. He had grown weak and fragile from his refusal to eat. Myers did his best to pull the seven foot demon out of his depression and put him back on missions. He needed to forget about Liz and the love he had for her.

A year after professors Broom's demise Hellboy emerged from his chamber and began socializing with everyone again. The agents were able to get into his room and give it a cleaning it so desperately needed. Slowly he began to eat and exercise again. The massive girth of his arms and expansion of his chest returned to their once bulging glory. Myers had tried to ask him what the trigger was to get him back on his feet. The only response he would get from the demon was "A Dream." He would never go into the details of it or who was in it but all that mattered was that Hellboy was back and ready for action.

It had been six months since "The Dream" and Hellboy was doing better then ever. Myers looked back to the poker group and laughed as Hellboy nearly punched his cards through the table as he presented his full house to the agents. He had won yet again. The group of agents groaned in unison as the large red demon collected his winnings.

Rhythmic pounding alerted Myers he was going to have a red visitor any minute. With a thump Hellboy took residence in the seat next to Myers.

"So we gonna get some R&R when we get back or are we on another mission?" Hellboy asked throwing a few cashews into his mouth chewing them loudly.

Myers shuffled through his papers nervously and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Uh oh I hate when you make that sound, that sound always results in something I don't like. What is it Myers?"

Myers set the stack of papers down on the table in front of him and turned to his friend, "Well it's not that bad actually it could be very good if you'd open your mind."

"Mmmmm." Hellboy mumbled as he scratched his goatee waiting for the bad news.

"We're getting a new agent."

With a big sigh Hellboy leaned back into his seat, "Well that's not bad, you totally didn't need to use "the noise" for that. We can always use another good man like you or Clay."

Again Myers made the strangled sound, "Well it's not a regular agent we're getting H.B. she's special like you and Blue."

"SHE?! Oh no not another girl I don't know if I can handle another girl. Not after Li.."

"H.B. calm down." Myers set his hand on Hellboy's broad shoulder. "You can do this we'll do it together."

With a sigh of defeat Hellboy covered his face with his massive stone hand and deflated into the leather chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Opposites

Chapter Two

As the large garbage truck connected with the docking bay Hellboy opened the back door and stepped into the loading area were Manning was waiting. Thick file in hand Manning patted the large demon on the shoulder as he huffed by.

"Good job Red." The balding man grinned pulling a glowing stogie from his mouth.

A curt grunt was Hellboy's only response as he disappeared into the main hallways of the BPRD.

Myers exited his SUV and handed the file he had prepared on the plane to the bald agent .

"What's Red's beef?" Manning asked taking another long drag from his cigar.

"I told him the news."

"Ahhh."

--

Trudging in his room Hellboy slammed the thick metal door closed and dropped his duffle bag on the ground scattering a few cats in the process. His large brown duster dropped to the floor as the demon fell on his bed turning on his many TV screens. The once quiet room now filled with the sounds of cartoons and reality shows. Rubbing his flesh hand over is weary face he let out a deep sigh. Another guy he could handle but a woman that was a completely different story. He was almost over Liz and now another female to get attached too. Sitting back up he looked into the mirror across the room. Running his large digits over his growing horns he smiled a bit, still new faces could be good. Blue was getting uglier by the day. With that thought of his wet friend he made his way back out into the hallway.

Shoving open the doors to his father's library he strode into the large room and placed his red fleshy palm to the glass of Abe's tank and waited for a smart ass remark from the gilled man.

"I see you've returned safe and unharmed once again. Quite disappointing really I was hoping for a show." Abe smiled as he made an appearance in front of Red's palm. Watching Red's face remain solace he burst forth a few bubbles and placed his palm over the red one on the other side of the glass.

"Good to see you too blue, miss me much?" Hellboy laughed pulling out a cigar from his duster and lit it. Turning around he flopped down in one of his leather couches placed in front of the huge tank for conversations with his blue friend. Taking a long drag he let out a grunt and flipped off his boots.

"The entertainment value went down when you left. Clay can only do so much now, him being in a wheel chair in all. But I sense something is bothering you. Mission go alright?" Abe settled in front of the panel that stood before the red demon.

Hellboy leaned his head back on the couch took another pull and closed his eyes. "We're getting a new special agent Blue and it's a dame."

"So I've heard."

"When you get the news?" Hellboy's head popped up.

"Mannings informed me of the new addition only an hour ago. She should be arriving shortly I suspect. It's all very mysterious if you ask me. They won't tell me much about her. The only thing they'll give me is that they found her in Iraq. She was pretty badly beaten and malnourished. She hasn't talked much yet, a few words here and there."

A pang of regret hit Hellboy like a ton of bricks he had been whining and bitching like a little child when this poor kid was beaten and abused. Could he feel any worse?

"Don't feel too bad Red you didn't know." Blue cut in his thoughts.

"Hey I thought I told you not to do that messin with my head and crap."

"Sorry Red."

--

Scenery flashed by as she stared out the moving vehicle. It was much less bumpy then the agonizing long plane trip but with her broken arm it hurt all the same. The men who had found her informed her they were taking her to a special facility called the BPRD. Someplace where they could figure out what was going on with her. And help her deal with it. Finally the large truck rolled to a stop in front of a garbage facility. After a quick scan of the drivers face the large metal gates opened and the SUV was allowed admittance into the grounds. They pulled around the back and a hefty door opened and the vehicle pulled inside. A rotund balding man came to her side of the truck and gently opened her door.

"Good afternoon, my name is Tom Manning and I am the President of this facility. We welcome you with open arms and hope your stay will be pleasant. Please come with me our doctors are waiting." The bald man extended his hand to her and after a few uncomfortable seconds she reached out and let the man help her from the car.

--

A knock at the door of Hellboy's room woke the demon from his sleep. Getting to his feet he opened the door to find Abe standing in the doorway, his breathing apparatus in place.

"She's here. They're having a look at her in the infirmary." Abe looked down and smirked at the nearly naked demon. All he had on was a pair of black boxer shorts and his tail swinging behind him lazily. "Um you might want to put some pants on first though. Don't want to scare the poor thing."

Hellboy looked down and groaned slamming the large metal door in his friends face. Quickly grabbing a pair of leather pants that were hung loosely over a lazy boy and a black tank top he put them on and rushed out the door.

--

Abe and Hellboy peered through the window into the infirmary. There she was lying on the med bed she was tall with long dark crimson hair. She was very malnourished and looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in months. Her eyes darted around the room frantically as she tried to observe her surroundings. They could tell she was frightened and unsure of the whole thing. Her left arm was being examined by Laurel the doc of the BPRD. From her curt facial expressions it seemed the arm was broken. Manning was hovering around the back of her head watching intently on the progress. His eyes moved about the room momentarily and stopped on the two sets of prying eyes. The boys realized they were caught and tried to play dumb. Hellboy looked into the glass window as if it was a mirror pretending to fix his goatee. Abe turned from the window and began adjusting his air intake valve. Manning moved from behind the woman and made his way to the observation window. Raising a chubby finger he twitched it back and forth as if to scold a child and closed the curtain.

"Crap." Hellboy puffed leaning against the wall.

Just then the door pushed open and Manning entered the hallway. "Well hello boys, so nice of you to stop by for a spy on our guest. I don't want her to see you guys yet. She's been through enough, she's already on edge and I don't want her to freak out even more by seeing a large devil boy and a man fish. Now she will meet you both in due time when she is rested, well fed, better acquainted with the building and well prepared to see your ugly faces."

"Do we know anything about her yet? Why is she here? She looks normal to me." Abe spit out at the retreating Manning. Before he disappeared back into the infirmary Manning looked back at the agents. "You'll find out what we know soon enough, but for now you'll have to wait like the rest of the staff." And with that he was gone leaving the boys with more questions then they began with.

--

"Ms, do you think you would be up for answerinf some questions now?"

She looked over to the balding man who was addressing her again along with the young man she had heard people call Myers. She looked down at her arm which they had realigned and put into a cast. The young agent named Myers placed a bowl of soup before her and handed her a spoon. She looked down at the bowl and back up to the handsome agent.

"Something small first we don't want you to get sick. Then after a little bit we'll give you something more substantial something that will stick to your ribs." He smiled sweetly.

She dipped the spoon in the broth and brought the liquid filled utensil to her mouth. It was warm and soothing not to mention excellent. It had been several months since she had anything besides bread and water. She quickly began to shovel the contents of the bowl into her mouth. Her mouth watered at the taste.

"Whoa, slow down it's not going anywhere." Manning laughed as he watched the frail woman inhale the soup.

Slowing her pace she returned her gaze to the helpful agents and smiled weakly, "I think I'm ready to answer some questions now."

Shocked by her lengthy responses since it was the most she had said since she was discovered, Manning and Myers quickly pulled up chairs and sat next to her before she changed her mind.

Swallowing her mouthful of soup she set the spoon down and turned to the patient men, "My name is Anessa Davis"

Myers extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you Ms. Davis."

"Please call me Anessa."

"What do you remember Ms. D…. Anessa before you were found? What happened?" Myers asked pulling out his note pad.

"Well," she started twirling her spoon around in the cooling soup, "My unit was doing a routine raid of abandon houses on the outskirts of Baghdad when we were ambushed. Most of my unit was killed but four of my best men and myself were captured."

"So you're part of the group that was reported dead six months ago? They found what was left of your tank in Babil."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Opposites

Chapter Three

"I am guessing so sir. But I couldn't tell you what happened to our tank for sure."

"Please continue" Manning urged softly.

"The next thing I know I'm hanging from a wall in some dusty ol' basement with the remainder of my unit. We were tortured day and night for military secrets. But we never gave them what they wanted. They were brave, those men deserve something for what they went through. But I guess it's too late for that now isn't it." She paused for a moment to take a deep shaky breath and continued, "We were starved, sometimes only getting a slice of bread and a cup of water every three days. I lost track of time it seemed we were there for years. We were threatened with death daily. Sometimes I wished for it. The last thing I remember was a few days ago. Our time had finally run out. The one they called Mohammad came down and informed the men who had been "taking care" of us that it was time to move on. They started shooting my men one by one in front of me. All I can remember was getting extremely hot my vision started to blur. They were on my lieutenant finishing him off with a shot to the face point blank. And that's all I remember before I woke up outside the building covered in blood everyone in the building dead. The metal cuffs were still around my wrists but the metal chains that had connected me to the wall looked like they had ripped as if they were wet paper." Tears were streaming down her face by now the bowl of soup forgotten her hand ran through her red hair nervously.

Myers could see her visibly shaking from the stress of remembering and turned to Manning. "I think that's enough for one day don't you think?"

Manning nodded closing his notepad. Before he departed Manning placed his large hand on her good shoulder and closed his eyes. He sat there for only a moment and left the room.

"Come on Anessa I'll show you to your room." Myers helped her from the med bed and wrapped a white robe around her thin frame.

Looking around the huge hallways the walls were adorned with many historic and mystical objects. They were knickknacks from all eras and cultures. Most she had never seen before and some she recognized from books. The floors were black marble with tiny flecks of silver and the walls seemed to be of heavy silver metal. As if to keep things out or possibly in.

"Am I stuck here?" she asked calmly stopping and turning to the young man.

Myers laughed at her innocent question, "No my dear not unless you are a threat to this world. This facility helps people like you control and put your …talents to good use. And I mean good, we help people here, save people. If all goes well we'd like to offer you a position at the B.P.R.D. We only have a few talented people like you and we would love to have you on the team. That is if you want to. We will not keep you here against your will. You don't have to make the decision right now. In a few days we'll introduce you to the rest of the team. We will have to run some tests just to make sure you don't have a blackout again."

Anessa nodded understanding their concern, they continued down the hallway, along the way he pointed out artifacts and informed her where they were from and their purpose. After a minute or two of walking they came to a normal oak door. Myers turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a large but rather empty room softly lit by a lap in the corner of the room. The bed was a queen with a white down comforter on it. Across the bed was a large TV in the corner next to it was a large bookcase littered with books.

"If you need anything, anything at all please don't hesitate to ask. I am just down the hall on the right. The gym if you choose to use it is down that hall and is the second door on the left. Also the kitchen is open 24 hours. If you get hungry help yourself, but remember to clean up after yourself." He winked and with that he left closing the door behind him. Anessa sat on the large bed and sighed, it was comfortable and soft. Pulling back the covers she slide beneath the downy blankets careful not to hit her injured arm, robe and all and drifted into a deep sleep.

--

Two giant wings encased him, white wings peppered with black feathers wrapped around. A warm presence, a soft voice, a smooth caress it felt safe. Hellboy did nothing to try and escape the soft enclosure. He welcomed it, needed it. He couldn't see her face but could feel her sweet breathe on his cheeks. Soft wet kisses scattered across his body. Smooth hands ran up and down his arms tracing the hard lines of his stone hand. He could feel her all around him. Then a soft blow to his stomach and a slight scratch to his cheek.

"What the….."

Meow

"Damn cat! You had to wake me up from THAT dream didn't you?" It was the dream he'd been having for months. The one that had got him out of his room after his brake up with Liz. It was always the same, her wings, her breathe, her soft touches. It left him yearning for something he knew nothing about. He never saw her face, the dream was too dark. But he knew she was for him. A glace at the clock by his bed flashed three am in bright red digits.

It had been a week since she had arrived and they still hadn't introduced the new girl to the rest of the team and staff. What was so special about her why were they keeping her from them? Hellboy stumbled from his bed and found himself in front of the mirror. Running his human hand over his sleep stricken face and decided a nice work out would do him good.

Making his way down the darkened hall he noticed the gym light on and the door slightly ajar. Peeking his head into the room he noticed a woman running on the treadmill. She was wearing tight black cotton pants with a pink tank top. Her long hair was up in a loose ponytail and pink running shoes slapped impatiently in the treadmills track. Who ever she was her back side was smoking. Then he noticed the color of her hair, crimson, several strands had escaped the binder and fell softly down her back like thin rivers of blood. It had to be the new girl but she looked healthy and her arm was no longer in a cast. Could she regenerate rapidly like him?

"I know you're there." Her soft voice broke him from his thoughts. She was still running but she had managed to hear him at the door?

"How?" he coughed.

Turning off the machine she turned to face him. Slight shock ran through her face but it was gone as soon as it appeared. She pulled the Ipod headphones from her ears and stepped off the track making her way to the tall red demon. She had filled in nicely since the last time he had seen her. No longer skin and bones she had plumed up in all the right places. Her face was the most unusual beauty he had never seen. Not immaculately beautiful like an airbrushed model on a magazine but different in a very good way. Her hips swayed just slightly as she neared him. Her shockingly purple eyes bore into his practically making him loose all cognitive thought for a moment. She stopped a few inches in front of him the top of her head coming to the tip of his nose in height.

"So you are real? Thought demons were only a fairy tail to make little boys and girls go to church?"

"I'm demon by blood not by nature." Hellboy snapped he didn't like being called a demon. His father had taught him that he was nothing like the creature that had shaped him.

Anessa pulled a towel from the rack and began to pat herself dry, "I'll have to admit you're not what I expected."

"What you expected? You had expectations on meeting me?" Hellboy lowered his voice an octave folding his massive arms in front of his chest. Trying to seem more menacing, she seemed too sure of the situation.

"When they told me of a demon I guess I wasn't expecting you so…..big and…….red." without warning her hand came out and touched the red skin on his forearm. "I've never seen anything like it."

Hellboy quickly pulled away from her warm touch, "Yeah well your in my territorial bubble little missy no touchy on the first date."

Almost laughing she tucked her hands into her pockets, "Crabby I see. Well the name is Anessa, Anessa Davis. We haven't been introduced yet. I'm sure for a good reason."

"Hellboy."

Adjusting her self on her feet Anessa raised an eyebrow, "That it? Just Hellboy no last name?"

"Nope just Hellboy….. you got a problem with that?"

"No… I guess not."

"Now can you explain how you regained your body weight and mended your broken arm in a matter of days?"

Anessa ran her hands down the side of her body as if to make sure the pounds were still there and made a quick assessment of her arm, "Well….actually I can't. You see this has never happened to me before. But of course I've never broken a bone in my body before or had such a drastic weight lose in my life. I woke up three days ago and my arm was better. The doc x-rayed it and the break was completely healed. And the weight had come back gradually but I didn't reach my normal weight until today. None of the docs can figure it out."

Hellboy made his way past her and sat down on the weight bench picking up a 200lb free weight and started doing curls, "So they figure out what your deal is?"

Anessa put the used towel in the hamper and turned to the red demon, "Deal? What do you mean, deal?"

"You know why you're here? They didn't ship you here because you got detention little lady. You're here cause there's something up with you. You got some sort of power or ability that can come in use to the Bureau. You know besides the healing part"

"They seem to think I got some sort of super strength, but you think I would have noticed it before. You know picking up random cars looking for small change and such."

Finishing his rep Hellboy switched arms, a thin sheen of sweat now covering his red muscled body. "You never know something could of triggered it like a tragic event. Or a stressful situation?"

"Hey do you know if they have a pool around here?" Anessa quickly tried to change the subject she didn't want to get into that. "I would love to swim a few laps."

Before he answered he thought about his response and the fun he could have. You know she hadn't met Abe yet. What a perfect opportunity. Trying to keep himself from snickering Hellboy nodded, "Oh yeah there's one in the library just down the hall on the left. Go take a dip."

"In a library? That's a strange place to put a pool?"

"Yeah well I guess they thought it would be soothing, lapping water and all while your reading. Just jump in and swim." Hellboy set down the massive weight and stood making his way to her. Patting Anessa on the shoulder he led her out the gym door.

Anessa started back towards her room and looked back at the giant demon smiling and waving. What an odd creature? After changing into her new swimsuit a female agent had bought her and wrapped a towel around her waist she made her way to the door marked "Professor Broom/ Library" pushing the giant gold doors open she gasped at the huge beautiful library. Large leather chairs were strewn around the room for reading and also one was placed in front of the giant weird pool. It looked more like an enormous tank more then a swimming pool. But yet again how strange was it to have a pool in a library? A flash of something made her search the water but quickly gave up and made her way up the stairs to the top of the pool. Dropping the towel that was wrapped around her she dipped her foot into the water. It was perfect not too cold but not too warm. Without anymore hesitation she dove in. Letting out a stream of bubbles as she rose to the surface she opened her eyes. Again something caught her eye but it was gone before she could get a good look at it. Breaking the surface Anessa brushed the stray hairs from her face and searched the water.

Abe watched the beautiful woman enter the library and stare wide eyed at the vast amount of books that adorned the walls of the large room. Then her eyes turned to his tank and a look of uncertainty crossed her face. Taking a dip into her thoughts he found out she thought his tank was a swimming pool. He should of guessed that by the towel wrapped around her and the lack of showers in the particular room. Keeping out of sight he giggled.

"Red you dirty devil." He thought to himself as she made her way to the top of his tank. She must have gotten on Reds bad side or he was having fun with the new girl. He made her believe his tank was a swimming pool. Manning would hear of this one for sure. But who was he to spoil Red's fun? He watched her dive in after testing the water. Now he had a better look at her physic. She had healed rather quickly he had just noticed her arm was no longer restricted by the breakage. Also she had regained a healthy body type no longer thin and frail. It was defiantly an improvement since the last time he had saw her. She was rather attractive. Moving from the far corner of the tank he slowly made his way towards her.

After a second Anessa saw the dark object she had been searching for. And it was coming towards her. Backing up into the side of the tank she let out a short scream as a weird looking blue man popped up in front of her.

"Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me!"

Abe cocked his head and smiled, "Sorry about that I couldn't help myself. But you should be happy I didn't do the Jaws shark fin on you. I'm guessing Red told you there was a swimming pool in here?"

Out of danger she let her self tread away from the side of the tank, "Yeah the big red asshole has got something coming to him for this one. Not that it's not nice to finally meet you but he could have told me I wasn't going to be alone in the "pool"."

"Well that's Red for ya Anessa, he's one of a kind." Abe laughed.

Anessa's smile faded, "How'd you know my name?"

"I'm telekinetic I can read peoples minds and I can tell what has happened to an object by touching it. That's the reason I'm here……well also the fact that I'm blue and have gills."

The tension broken once again Anessa started to laugh, "Sorry I'm not use to this yet, people with powers and all."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Opposites

Chapter Four

Outside the Bureau the weather descended upon the weary earth. Rain pounded into the already soft mud. Lighting snapped across the sky like a whip which followed with deafening thunder. The dark skies of the afternoon mourned the loss of the sun as the thick clouds insolated the cold bitter wind. Myers stared out the window of his office waiting for the package they had been expecting for a few days. It was a miserable day cold, rainy and windy. Myers hated rainy days, the sun blocked from behind angry clouds it did nothing for his already sulky mood. Finally two headlights lit up the dark driveway. Within minutes the large metal gates swung open and the military truck pulled in. It was here.

Myers made his way to the back dock door and greeted the Military General with a hearty hand shake. "Good afternoon General Hopkins hope your trip was a pleasant one."

The General took off his cap and smiled warmly at the young agent, "Thank you John and please call me George. I've known you for far too long for you to be calling me General Hopkins. And yes my trip went very smoothly."

With a loud laugh Myers patted his friend on the back, "I'm sorry George just habit I guess. I hope you have the information we've been waiting for. We've been very eager to see it."

The General nodded and handed Myers the "Above Top Secret" file. He took the carefully sealed envelope from his friend and turned the thick packet over in his hands. "I appreciate you coming all the way here to hand deliver this to me. I didn't exactly want this Fed Exed."

"Anytime John." George put his cap back on and saluted the young man. Myers returned the gesture and watched the General get back in his truck.

Now with the information they needed Myers headed back inside the bureau to find out what they were dealing with.

--

Hellboy sat in his huge black leather recliner, this large flesh hand ran over the soft fur of a random kitten that had taken perch on his massive lap. He lifted the remote into the air and flew through the cable channels hoping to find something interesting. He brushed some scattered crumbs off his bare muscled red chest and yawned. He was just waiting for a call from Manning, a call to scold him for luring the new girl into Blues tank. He laughed a bit imagining the scene. She jumps in the water and starts swimming around completely oblivious of the blue man swimming closer to her. Abe pops out of the water and she screams bloody murder. It served her right for calling him a demon. She had to of tattled on him already to Manning or boy scout. Just then his com went off.

"Hey Monkey man!" the familiar voice of Manning came through the speaker.

Here it came, "Yeah what do you want baldy?"

"Get off you lazy butt and come to the conference room."

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in a minute." Grumbling under his breath he nudged the kitten from his lap and grabbed a black tank top and put it on. His boots echoed throughout the hallway as his heavy footsteps slammed against the marble floor. Pushing the conference door open he was greeted by Manning, Abe, the new girl Anessa and several agents including Clay in his wheelchair.

"Jesus lady did you need to bring the whole bureau in here to yell at me?" Hellboy growled at Anessa who sat innocently at the end of the table with Manning. Her hands were folded gently in front of her. A slight smile graced her full lips and her purple eyes flashed with mischief. He growled low in his throat as Manning and the agents stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about H.B? You're all here to meet the newest agent of the B.P.R.D." Manning asked sounding a little annoyed. Obviously there was something he didn't know about. And he didn't like being in the dark.

Hellboy shot Anessa a look, she didn't tell? Manning had no idea of the stunt he had pulled last night. Her smile only got bigger as she pulled out the chair next to her.

"Come on Hellboy take a seat. It's soooo nice to meet you."

She was up to something but he had no choice if he didn't sit down next to her Manning would know something was up. Hesitantly he made his way to the redhead and sat down next to her.

"Alright now that everybody is pretty much here, I'd like you all to meet the newest member Anessa Davis. She is a special agent but like Agent Liz Sherman she doesn't look weird like Red and fish stick here. All we know for sure is that she has incredible strength under pressure and an uncanny ability to heal faster then a regular human being. But we don't know if she can do anything else or even how to control her strength. But she will be starting testing this week, and should be ready to go out on missions in the next two months or so."

--

Myers sat at his desk and sliced open the envelope pulling the contents onto his desk. He read the big bold letter at the top of the report "Incident: Baghdad Basement slaughter Involving: Commander; Davis, Anessa" Flipping the file open he began to read the lengthy report. It described the discovery of the lost tank in Babil and the corpses of her unit. It got into the details of the search parties. The amount of fuel used and the man power it required to put on the search. A lot of bullshit if you asked him these were American citizens it should take whatever it was required to find them. Why the need to get the numbers involved. Passing though all the unnecessary paperwork Myers came to the page were they had found Ms. Davis lying in the streets covered in blood. She was dehydrated and malnourished, bruises littered her body. She was near death, a few more hours and it would have taken her. The report told of the soldiers making there way into the abandoned building. A mass of dead bodies were scattered throughout the upper levels of the structure. A door obviously ripped from its hinges caught the men's attention. The men described the descent into the basement as the stairway to hell. Blood and body parts littered the stairs and floor. Carnage was everywhere it was horrible to witness. As Anessa had said all her men were shot close range in the head. Their dead bodies still hung lifeless from their shackles. The last set of shackles that were in the wall seemed to have been ripped clean off like they were nothing but warm taffy. She obviously had heightened strength. And the last sentence made Myers even more confused; the men reported the floor had large black and white feathers sporadically spread in the drying blood. The commanding office of the unit leading the rescue team thought it in the best interest to send Ms. Davis to the B.P.R.D for observation. The report said she was debriefed on the plane but she had no recollection of the incident.

Myers closed the file and leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. Feathers, what would that have any business doing in the depths of a building. There were no reports of birds. Getting to his feet he headed out the door into the hallway. He needed to find Abe. They would need him to probe her mind gently for the memories of that day. If they were going to help her control her powers they needed to find out exactly what they were first.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback so far. And Peya Luna as for their connection you'll just have to keep reading and find out. Mwhahahaha!

Title: Opposites

Chapter Five

Warning: Chapter contains graphic violence

As the agents shook her hand introducing themselves they slowly made their way out the door leaving Manning, Abe, Anessa and Hellboy alone in the conference room. Hellboy watched Manning look back and forth from him to Anessa. His face was priceless like he was trying to read their minds.

"Alright what's going on? You two look guilty."

Anessa put her hand on Hellboy's thigh under the table and rubbed it leisurely. It took all he had not to jump as her nails scratched at the leather of his pants.

"Nothing is wrong Manning why would you think that?" she asked innocently.

"Cause I know Monkey man here, what did he do?"

Her hand shifted direction suddenly and made its way to the juncture of his thighs. The pressure building as it got closer to its destination. His pants suddenly felt a little too tight.

"He's done nothing, this is the first time I've met him….isn't Hellboy? She looked at him coyly batting her long lashes. For a brief second he got lost in her purple eyes and her scent it was so…familiar. Squeezing his thigh she brought him back to reality. She was enjoying watching him sweat he was trying so hard to keep cool.

"T…that's right." His voice cracked a little as her hand stopped abruptly just before the new bulge in his leather pants and started to tap impatiently. "First time we've met….honest."

Manning eyed the two again and turned to Abe, who threw his hands up in the air wanting nothing to do with the situation. Huffing in frustration Manning slammed his palm against the large conference table and stormed out the room.

Slapping her hand away from his crotch he growled at her his yellow eyes flashed brightly. "What the hell was that?! Jesus Christ!"

Anessa laughed and stood up, leaning down she blew in his ear, "That little stunt you pulled last night Monkey man." She watched the goose bumps crawl over his exposed red flesh. "That wasn't very nice so I thought I'd fuck with you a little. I got no problem playing with the boys. Don't mess with the bull if you don't want the horns." And with that she stood back up, "Come on Abe I think it's gonna be a little bit before Hellboy can stand up without pitching a tent."

Hellboy glared over at his blue friend who was now laughing, "What can I say Red? It's not like you didn't deserve it."

Now he was alone….with a hard on. "Oh this isn't over with little missy." He growled.

--

Anessa and Abe made their way down the hallway laughing the whole way.

"Did you see his face when I touched him?"

"Yeah it was quite entertaining. It's very rarely I get to see big red flustered."

Before they could make it to the library they were stopped by Myers. "Afternoon you two, you both seem in a good mood?"

"Just having a bit of fun with Red, that's all." Abe smiled.

"I bet. Listen Anessa are you ready to start yet? I'd like Abe to probe your mind gently see if he can find your lost memories of that day."

Anessa's smile faded quickly but nodded, "Will it hurt?"

Abe busted in, "Oh no no no you won't feel a thing. The only thing that will happen is you might relive the experience. Watching like it was a movie."

"Are you alright with that?" Myer hand rested on Anessa's shoulder squeezing it lightly.

She looked around the bright hallway and rubbed the back of her neck. Reliving that horrible day wasn't what she wanted to do ever again. But if it was necessary to figure out what was wrong with her she would do it. Looking up to the young agent she nodded quickly before she changed her mind.

"Should we start now? Do you both have time?"

Abe nodded, "Maybe we should do it in the library someplace comfortable instead of the cold sterile infirmary."

Entering the library Abe motioned for her to sit on the couch facing him. Kneeling before her he looked up; she was fidgeting with her hands obviously uncomfortable. Abe tapped her knee and smiled up at her, "It will be alright I won't hurt you. Close your eyes and relax and think back to that day." Carefully he took off his gloves and placed his webbed fingers on either side of her head. Myers stood silently behind Abe and touched his shoulder entering himself into her memories as well. Instantly they were in her memory. It was dark and humid; the stench was horrible they could hear breathing of several people a slight banter in the background.

"Anessa." He over heard a man whisper.

Suddenly there was light she must of opened her eyes she was looking at a young man in army fatigues. He couldn't have been more then eighteen years old. His face was covered in cut and bruises. His lips looked cracked and dry from lack of moister. She coughed and looked around the room finding the two terrorists sitting in the corner playing a game with AK 47s slung on their shoulders. Neither were paying attention.

"What Brad?"

Shifting in his shackles she could see the cut from the metal shackles on his wrists had gotten worse. The once tan flesh was turning grey with drainage. Gang green was close behind. His face was pale and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face.

"I…I can't see out of my right eye."

"It will be alright darling just keep calm." She tried to sooth the young boy but he would need medical attention very soon and the way things were going he wouldn't get it. This young man would probably die.

The men in the corner made noise which diverted her attention to them. One of them had won the game and the other was rather upset. Ranting and raving in their native tongue. And from what she could translate he was accusing the man of cheating. The accuser pulled a knife on the other and threatened him he wanted his money back. Suddenly a commotion came down the steps which ended the two men's argument. Three men with guns came into view. One she recognized as the leader of the group. He began to discuss something with the men. And that's when she heard it; they were going to kill them all. She began to struggle in her restraints.

"They're gonna kill us….right now." She regretfully informed her comrades. All the men that hung around her began to pull at there restraints as well.

--

Hellboy fumed down the hallway his anger growing increasingly hard to hide. Who was she to fuck with him? He was just having fun with her. Can't she take a joke? "Can't you?" his conscious mocked him. "Shut up!" he told himself. Pushing open the library door he stumbled into their session, Abe was getting into her head. Anessa was sitting in his couch with Abe before her cradling her head and Myers was clutching Abe's shoulder obviously getting in on the visions she was producing. All their eyes were closed. That's when he noticed her breathing suddenly increase. Her nostrils flared and her hands gripped the fabric of the couch. Were they seeing what happened to her, what she did? He could see she was getting very upset she was starting to shake.

Back inside her head all the terrorists turned to their captives and smiled they're teeth brown from decay. Both of the guards took hold of their guns and started towards the struggling soldiers.

Both Abe and Myers knew what was coming and didn't want to watch but they needed to. Abe could tell her heart was starting to race and her breathing had increased considerably.

They watched as the two guards stopped before the first man and laughed slapping him in the face. One of them let his gun drop to his side and pulled a hand gun from the front of his pants.

"No!" Anessa yelled, how could she stop this? This was not happening. "Please!" she pleaded again

Both men looked at her and began laughing harder waving the hand gun about carelessly. One walked over to her and slapped her face as well. The force thrust her face to the side returning her gaze back to the man she spit in his face. Shouting in his native tongue he brought his gun up in the air and slammed it down on her arm. A loud snap sounded the breakage of her arm. Another scream erupted from her throat as her weight pulled on the break only causing more pain.

.

Laughing the other man re-aimed his gun at the first man's head. Then it happened, point blank Anessa screamed. They moved to the next, and again. Tears began to stream down her face. Again they moved down the line pointing the gun point black at the soldiers head. The shot rang out once again.

Hellboy watched her begin to struggle against Abe. She started to yell.

"No!" she yelled, "please!"

Then she screamed her arm went limp unmoving at her side. Her arm must have just gotten broken. Then she jumped followed by another blood curdling scream. They must have started shooting what was left of her troop. She was shaking uncontrollably now, tears stained her face. All the anger he was feeling towards her a minute ago had vanished. Sorrow filled his veins as he watched her relive the most horrible moment of her life. He wanted nothing more to stop the pain. Then he noticed her begin to give off a soft glow her hair began to lift in the air as if she was floating.

"What the crap?"

They watched her vision blur as she began screaming her body temp began to rise. Finally the young man next to her was next. She screamed again pleading for the boys life. Ignored again they pulled the trigger ending his young life brutally and unfairly. That's when they noticed the two men turning their gaze to her. Their facial expressions changed drastically from amusement to horror. A burst of blinding light sent the men backwards. Abe and Myers watched as her vision lowered, she was no longer in shackles. White flashed before her eyes on either side. Both men dropped their weapons and got to their knees. They seemed to be praying lowering their heads to the ground their hands placed together. Looking back up they pleaded with her to spare their unworthy lives. They kept chanting a phrase over and over neither Abe nor Myers could translate it. Suddenly a long wicked looking sword appeared in view. Somehow she had gotten her hands on a blade. With no mercy the long sharp sword came down viciously on the terrorists, their worthless lives ended. Another flash of white came into view neither could make it out. A few more men stumbled down the stairs checking on the commotion that had suddenly manifested in the basement. All four men came skidding to a halt virtually knocking each other over. Again they all chanted that phrase again and fell to their knees. What were they saying? And why were they so afraid of her now? If only there was a mirror she would walk by. Charging forward she killed every last one without prejudice. It was a bloody mess making her way upstairs she slaughtered every last terrorist. No mercy, no hesitation just a spree of deadly justice. Her strength was amazing; she threw two hundred fifty pound men like they were rag dolls. Their lifeless corpses collided with the wall with a sickening thud. After the murder of her friends Abe and Myers felt no pity for the heathens. As far as they were concerned they got off easy, a quick death was no justice for murderous terrorists. Finally the room fell silent, death hung heavy in the air, the light of morning filtered through the closed door of the entrance. Kicking through it she stepped out into the warm daylight her face pointed towards the sun. For once the white objects moved into view, two white tips marred with blood they were out several feet in front of her as if reaching to the sky. With the clank the heavy sword dropped to the ground. One last scream erupted from her mouth before the vision ended.

Abe dropped back knocking Myers with him. It took everything Abe had to hold on for the last few minutes. The shear power emanating off her was overwhelming. After the vision ended it was like he was pushed off of her. Blinking a few times he looked up to the young women. Hellboy was behind her shaking her.

"Anessa!" Hellboy yelped, "She isn't breathing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Peya Luna; Anessa's origins are much more complicated then they seem but that is for another chapter. lol And yes he does have the 'biggest horn of all' hehehe but again that fun is for another chapter :)

Title: Opposites

Chapter Six

Hellboy scooped her motionless body in his massive arms and placed her on the carpet before him. Kneeling down he lifted her chin and started CPR. Abe quickly crawled over the couch and sat adjacent from Hellboy, Myers in tow.

"I don't understand that has never happened before why did she stop breathing? We were just watching?" Abe started helping with the compressions as Hellboy continued with the breathing. His red lips covered hers blowing much needed air into her lungs.

"I think she was feelin it all. She was screaming I'm surprised none of the agents came running." Hellboy barked between breathes. "She was glowing too. That ever happen before?"

"Not that I can recall."

Hellboy continued to blow air into her lungs while Abe sustained chest compressions. Abe could still feel her heart beating and it was going lightning fast. Faster then anything he had ever heard before. It was beginning to worry him, could her heart keep up with this deadly pace or would it give out? Finally her lungs burst forth drawing in the air she needed desperately. Stopping their work Myers dropped next to them and took her wrist in his hand.

"Jesus Christ her heart! It's gonna pound right out of her chest! We need to get her to the infirmary!"

Without hesitation Hellboy gathered her up in his arms once again and strode out into the hallways towards the infirmary. Bursting through the doors he scared Laurel right out of his seat.

"Fuck H.B. what's goin on?"

"Something's wrong with her." Hellboy laid her down on the med table and as he stood back up he realized she was looking at him. She had woken up in his arms and was completely calm. Her haunting purple eyes searched his. Myers rushed to her side and re checked her pulse.

"Normal, it's back to normal?"

"How do you feel?" Hellboy leaned down and placed his human hand on her forehead. She was clammy but her temp had gone down. Suddenly her hand was on his cheek, her slender fingers ran over the grooves of his skin as if to memorize the contours of his face.

"I won't hurt you." She said softly and her eyes closed her head lulling to the side.

Hellboy's fingers found her pulse, it was normal she must of passed out from all the stress to her body.

Myers took the spot next to Hellboy and put his hand on her forehead as well, "I want to get an MRI see if any unusual brain activity is happening. Doctor Laurel pulled the table to the MRI machine and started to hook her up. Hellboy stood back and watched them work on Anessa pushing her unconscious body into the MRI Machine. What did she mean she wouldn't hurt him? She couldn't hurt him it was physically impossible.

Hellboy suddenly realized he wasn't alone Abe was standing next to him.

"So what did you see in there? Her head I mean."

"She watched all her men be executed in front of her point blank, it was horrible. Then suddenly she was off the wall like there were no shackles she ripped them as if they were nothing. And then she proceeded to slaughter them like sheep. A sword I think is what she had. It appeared out of nowhere as did some white objects on her peripheral vision. White tips marred with blood reaching to the sky. If I had to guess with they were I'd say feathers."

"Feathers?" Myers intruded into their private conversation. "Do you think that's what they were cause that would actually make some sense at this point." He disappeared from the room for a few seconds and came back with a thick folder. Opening it up he paged threw a few documents and stopped. "I finally got the report on her rescue and the soldiers saw white and black feathers in the blood. It made no sense since there were no kinds of live stock let alone birds in the building. We just got to figure out what they were saying."

"What who were saying?" Hellboy asked playing with goatee.

Myers closed the folder and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The terrorists kept saying this phrase after she came off the wall." Myers repeated the saying and looked to Hellboy for a translation.

"Angel of death."

Hellboy's mind began to race, visions of his dream started shooting through his mind. Her white and black wings, her mouth, her breath……it couldn't be. His eyes moved to her prone body inside the MRI.

"Geez that doesn't sound too friendly. Well I guess the only way we'll ever know is if we start pushing her body, with her permission of course. Maybe start her in on some training get her heart rate up. Hellboy maybe you can spar with her see if you can get her to remember her skills with the sword." Myers began spouting out ideas pacing the floor. The pen occupying his hand tapped wildly on his chin.

"Whoa, whoa there Boy Scout! Me? Why me?"

"Cause Hellboy you're the only one who knows how to use a sword. And you're the only one probably strong enough to fend her off if she goes all feathers and swords on us." Abe chimed.

"You're going to need to push her, get her to defend herself but don't kill her. Pushing her to her limit seems to get a reaction out of her. We can't help her control it if we can't bring it out of her."

--

Her whole body hurt, every muscle screamed as she tried moving her limps. Her eyes refused to open and her mouth refused to cooperate. Anessa could feel her warm tears run down her face. Memories, horrible memories invaded her subconscious reminding her of that day. The pain the distress, all the bodies and blood. She could feel her throat trying to vomit but the muscles wouldn't comply with her brains request. What the hell was happening to her? Every inch of her body started to crawl and itch. Her fingers slowly started to respond scratching slightly at the cloth lying beneath her. Anessa could feel it start to bunch in her palm. Her feet were the next to comply with her demands. Moving ever which way she could get them to move to get the feeling back in them. Light, she could see some light her eyes were starting to open. Slowly her body started to respond her paralysis wearing off. Sounds were starting to register, a slow and steady beep. A heart monitor maybe…..her heart monitor? Her eyes opened to reveal the infirmary, why was she no longer in the library with Abe and Myers? Gingerly Anessa lifted her arms from the med bed pulling slightly at the IV stuck in her arm. Wincing she reached over and pulled the needle from her flesh. With every last ounce of strength she pushed herself up and ripped the heart patched from her chest. Her red hair tumbled into her vision as she leaned forward and the cold tile connected with her bare feet.

No one was in the room with her, not even the Doc. Willing her feet to move they skidded across the tile floor towards the two swinging doors. Her whole body still tingling she pushed herself out into the hallway her feet dragging lazily beneath her. The lights were flickering, a broken bulb swung haphazardly from its holster in the ceiling. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. The cold hallways lay early silent like death roamed them. Suddenly her feet were colder then usual….and wet. Looking down she was stepping through a very deep puddle. Why was there so much water on the floor?

Then it hit her, "Abe!" Bursting forward she made her way toward the library ignoring her screaming limbs. She launched herself through the doors and saw him lying on his side facing away from her. Kneeling beside him she rolled him over and screamed. His eyes were open with a shocked expression permanently etched into his features. A large gash ran across his chest and his blue blood coated the thick red carpet of the library. His eyes held a dead stare his gills unmoving. Her fingers frantically looked for a pulse but found none. She was too late he was dead. Stumbling to her feet Anessa backed up she gasped at the site of his tank. All the glass in his tank was shattered completely broken shards lay strewn around the library. Her mind in chaos she thought of Hellboy. Like a bolt of lightning she tore from the room. Agents bodies littered the hallways their eyes all open with the same shocked expression Abe had.

She saw Mannings and Myers amongst the carnage quickly getting to their sides she rolled them both on their back, the same expression Abe had. And then she noticed a beautiful woman laying next to Myers her short black hair fanned out across her face partially masking her features, a Polaroid camera clutched in her left hand. A dark crimson blood trail pooled underneath her long black coat Anessa didn't recognize the woman. She couldn't help these people. Again she fell into a run for Hellboy's room. Finally reaching his large metal door she saw it was open partially an agent lay at its base.

"Hellboy?" she called pulling the giant door open further.

Cats roamed about the messy room, several TV's sat in selves and smashed on the floors around the room there volumes hushed to a whisper. Papers and crushed red bull cans littered the ground. Then she saw his red tail sticking out from underneath what looked like a large truck bed.

"Hellboy!" her fingers found the edge of the bed and tried to push it off of him. No answer came from beneath the overturned truck, his tail lay motionless. She called for him again pushing harder on the frame. It didn't budge from its place. This was not happening they all couldn't be dead they couldn't be; now she couldn't get to Hellboy. Was he unconscious was he dead? He was a few inched from her face and she couldn't help him. Then she thought of Iraq and her strength, she needed that strength right now. Concentrating she began to think of that day what was she feeling what triggered the outburst? Anger started to rush through her veins her heart beat quickened. She could feel adrenaline coarsening through her. Looking down she saw his boot and the pool of blood that surrounded it.

"No!" she screamed and burst of light blinded her for a moment, then the once heavy truck bed flew across the room as if it weighted nothing. Quickly she pulled the black sheet from his body, tears began to fall when she saw him. His giant red body lay sprawled on the floor his yellow eyes lay open staring at nothing. His human hand clutched a large white feather which was now stained in blood……his blood. Looking to his chest she saw a large hole where his heart would have been, someone had brutally ripped it out.

"You could of saved them." A voice behind her growled.

Anessa whirled around to see a strange woman. Her hair was long and blond with bright blue eyes. The blue dress that clung to her thin shape was soaked with blood. In her right hand a large bloody heart still pumping, Hellboy's heart.

"What did you do?! You killed them all!" Anessa's anger bloomed into a blinding rage. Lunging forward she flew threw the air at the woman tackling her to the ground. Hellboy's heart was dislodged from the woman's hand and landed near a frightened cat. Two white objects came into view as Anessa held the woman down, her hand closing over the woman's wind pipe.

"If you would have stayed Angel of death you could have saved them." The strange woman gasped from her constricting throat.

"What the hell do you mean Angel of death?" That's when she looked at the white objects. Wings, large white wings peppered with black feathers came from behind her. She had wings! With a scream Anessa lurched forward into the arms of Myers.

"Whoa calm down."

Anessa's eyes darted around the room. She was back in the infirmary lying in the med bed. Myers, Abe and Dr. Laurel were by her bed side. Hellboy sat across the room sitting in front of a large TV hanging on the wall his eyes now on her.

"What the fuck?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Peya Luna thank you with your review you just gave me an idea! He he off to write more. Enjoy!

Title: Opposites

Chapter Seven

Anessa looked at the people around her, now alive and standing before her. Releasing her death grip on Myers she fell back on the mattress and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. None of them were dead.

"Are you alright my dear?" Abe asked his bright blue eyes blinking with interest. "You gave us a good scare when you stopped breathing."

Anessa laughed uncomfortably putting her forearm on her forehead. It was all a dream a horrible nightmare. Wait? What? Stopped breathing?

"What do you mean stopped breathing?" she now realized she was in the library last thing she could remember. Abe was sitting in front of her making her remember that day.

She could feel a warm presence behind her, turning around she met Hellboy's gaze. He had moved from his spot in from of the TV.

"You were rememberin far too much and your body couldn't handle it. You were shakin and glowin I thought you were gonna float away. I think your body was trying to do something but Abe's presence in your mind was preventing it from doin so." Hellboy leaned down into her personal space, "Had to do some mouth to mouth on ya." Leaning back he winked playfully at her and turned to leave.

"You?" she gawked touching her lips.

"Yep, me." And with that he disappeared out the door.

"That bastard sat around for me to wake up just to boast about that?! What a jerk!" her mind raced with thoughts. A demon had his lips on her his breath in her lungs. And why were her cheeks so warm. She couldn't be blushing?

"Ya Jerk!" she called in vain at the door.

Abe tilted his head pondering her outburst of undeserved anger, "Not so Anessa, he was quit concerned about you. When I came out of the trance he was already on you try to wake you up and without hesitation he started CPR. You should be thanking Hellboy he saved your life."

Grumbling Anessa swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her whole body ached no doubt from there session in the library. Both Myers and Abe gave her a companionate look and moved out of her way as she exited the infirmary and headed towards her room.

The next few days Anessa avoided Hellboy at all costs. She didn't want to see his smug looking face. Or his smartass remarks about him practically kissing her. "What a jerk." She thought as she turned up the speed on the tread mill. The rhythmic sounds coming from her Ipod and her chaotic mind left her oblivious to the being entering the Gym. Slowly it moved behind her and held out its weapon ready to attack.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw it, a blade a very large one. It moved threw the air towards her throat. With lightning speed she whirled around and tackled her assailant ripping the blade from its grasp placing it to the jugular.

"Hellboy!"

She looked down at the red demon she was now straddling. She pressed the blade further into his red flesh. Her purple eyes bore down on him.

"I should cut you to ribbons for that! I could have killed you, you fuckin jerk!" leaning back on her feet Anessa pulled the sword away from his throat and ripped the ear buds from her ears. She growled when she heard him laugh beneath her. Squeezing her thighs she silenced his arrogance and replaced his chuckle with a pained grunt.

"Damn you have strong legs. Wonder what else you could do with them?" his eyebrows wagged suggestively his hands moved to her thighs and pulled her forward on his chest. Frantically she stood getting as much space in between them as possible.

"What did you want anyway or did you come in here to kill me?"

Getting to his feet Hellboy straightened his black wife beater and motioned for her to give him the sword back. Reluctantly she placed the sword back in his grasp eyeing him warily. He twirled the heavy sword expertly it rolled over his palm and back over the end returning to his fingers.

"I'm here to teach you how to use a sword, defend yourself and if in the process we release what's inside you……well all the better. I'm here to push you to your limits little missy and see what you can do."

With a curt laugh Anessa folded her arms over her chest and stared at the demon, "If you don't remember sweet heart", her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I was in the ARMY and I know how to defend myself. And if you give me a sword I'll show you how much I know about blades."

Hellboy led her into the sparing room and tossed her a sword, "Alright princess show me what you got."

Raising the blade above her head she took a ready stance, "Don't call me princess." She lunged forward; Hellboy deflected her attack with ease stepping to the side letting her run by. She recovered quickly twisting around making contact with Hellboy's blade.

"Nice." He laughed pushing forward on the blade, a high pitched scrapping sound reverberated throughout the room as the metal rubbed together. She pushed back sending him across the room. Both looked at each other is amazement.

"Holy shit! Where did that come from?" Anessa looked at her hands and back at Hellboy who was now getting to his feet.

"I don't know but that was impressive………. Do it again." Hellboy's face was serious, play time was now over.

Slowly they began again; her skills were good but nowhere near as good as Hellboy's. Pivoting on the ball of his foot he let her charge forward again and he caught her pulling her back flush with his chest.

"Concentrate; don't let your emotions control you. Summon your strength like you would your voice but don't get flustered." Releasing her abruptly she swirled around and growled at the red man. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Looking back on that day she remembered the feelings that had coursed through her. Then she remembered the power the heat that raced through her veins. The pure adrenaline made her heart race her body temp rise. Pulling those emotions forth she began to feel the power. Slowly she could feel it run from her head to her shoulders, then making their way to her hands.

Hellboy watched her intently; her nostrils flared her breathing increased. She was getting somewhere. Then he watched her hands tighten around the hand of the sword. He could hear the leather that bound the handle creak with her building strength. Then he noticed the glow, the one he saw back in the library as she remembered that horrible day.

Anessa could feel it and it was glorious the power rippled through her body making its way to her feet. It filled her chest and legs like hot lava a powerful energy that drove her body to its limits.

Her eyes snapped open and her purple iris's swirled a brilliant deep purple. Hellboy readied his weapon she had found her strength and at this very second he was terrified.

"Are you ready now?" she cooed playfully stepping forward.

"How does it feel to have all that power running through you?" he tried to buy himself a few moments to ready himself.

Anessa stared at her hand which now had a soft glow to it. Flexing her thin fingers she smiled, "Amazing but yet it feels incomplete, there's something missing." Her eyes returned to him and his breath hitched inside his throat. They were changing colors from purple to red to blue to orange. Before he could say anything she attacked bringing her blade down only inches from his shaven horns. Her strength had heightened ten fold, he could barely keep her weapon away from his head. Now the fight was equal he needed to keep focused himself or she could easily decapitate him. He watched her movements fluid and smooth almost like poetry. Deadly but seductive she was beautiful, it was difficult to concentrate let alone fight back.

She found her opening and took the final strike making him fall back on his red ass. The blade stopped an inch from its target on Hellboy's chest. The sword was quickly pulled away and was replaced with her hand. He took it and was pulled to his feet. His mouth opened to congratulate her for besting him but the blaring of the alarms prevented him from continuing.

"What the hell is that?" Anessa called over the ear piercing siren.

Hellboy returned both swords to their holsters and headed towards the door, "The monster alarm."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Opposites

Chapter Eight

The conference room filled quickly with agents followed by Abe, Hellboy and Anessa. After a few moments Manning and Myers entered the room. Both sat at the front of the table their faces solemn.

Meyers broke his frown for a few minutes and looked at Hellboy and Anessa, "Anything happen?"

Hellboy nodded quickly and smacked the back of her head lightly, "We had a break through today, I think the kids got potential."

Rubbing the back of her neck Anessa kicked him beneath the table, maybe she should of cut him, "I found my strength, I whooped his ass." Returning the favor she smacked the back of his red skull. She was rewarded with a vicious glare.

"Very good you two, now down to business. We just got a call from our contacts in Germany there's a little village called Selb, just on the boarder of the Czech Republic. They've been having trouble with a band of Ogres. I guess they've decided they needed something more substantial to eat. So far seven men have disappeared and one woman. No bodies have been recovered yet but we can only guess what is happening to them. Hellboy and Abe you will take a group of agents and disband them indefinitely."

"What about me?"

Manning turned to Anessa he could see the concern in her eyes but knew she wasn't ready for what they do in the field. He shook his head and smiled, "I'm sorry my dear but you simply are not ready. You may have had a break through today but you have a long way to go before you accompany them out into the field. You will stay behind and continue your training."

Hellboy chuckled deep in his chest and ruffled his huge flesh hand through her hair messing it up, "Don't worry kid I'll bring ya back something special."

Anessa reached up with both hands and bated frantically at his red hand messing her hair. Yep she was going to kill him. She was going to strangle that thick red neck of his.

"Well boys the plane leaves in two hours, be ready to go." Myers closed his folder and turned to Anessa who was now fuming in her seat, "I will be joining them on this trip Anessa I will have some people come in to help train you while we are gone. Please feel free to go to the library and start doing some research on the paranormal. Cause you never know when you might need it."

Gradually the room emptied leaving Abe and Hellboy behind with a few still spinning chairs. The rooms temp was still thick from all the bodies that had just occupied the space. Hellboy now had the folder open and was reading the paperwork. Abe too had a copy but his attention was on the red demon sitting before him.

"Don't."

"What?" Abe smiled back innocently.

"I don't need you saying anything Blue."

"I didn't say anything."

"Good keep it that way."

It had been two weeks since they left she continued her training with random experts. She was learning skills very quickly, too quickly if you asked her. All she needed was a few hours and she soaked up the information like a sponge. A martial arts master came in and in a matter on five hours Master Kang Lou had given her a black belt. She had learned the technique of meditation in two hours. Kang Lou was very impressed which made her very happy. In her spare time she would go to the sparing room and concentrate on her strength trying to control it and keep it from taking over. She had managed to destroy eighteen sparing dummies. To her disappointment she couldn't seem to get the wings to return. That most of all she wanted to see and remember. Each time she would try harder and harder but nothing seemed to work. It frustrated her to no end.

Every other day she would spend hours in the vast library reading sometimes till four in the morning. It was amazing all the literature in the room. So much she had no idea it existed let alone fathom it as real. Her eyes would gaze to the large tank and the large leather sofa in front of it. Even though they were annoying she missed Abe and Hellboy.

By the third week of their absence she was beginning to worry and was combing the halls for some answers. Finally an agent made his way down the hallway, quickly she stopped him.

"Hey it's been three weeks were are they? Did they finish? Tell me something!"

The agent looked in dire need of sleep. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "We haven't had contact with them in two weeks. The last transmission was Myers informing us Hellboy and Abe had gone missing. That was the last time we heard from them. We contacted our people in Germany and they sent in a team to look for them. They too have disappeared."

"Manning where is Manning I need to talk to him."

"He's actually here I believe he is looking for you. Go to the main office down the hall and take a left. When you reach the large silver door buzz the buzzer and they'll let you in." and with that the agent left her standing alone in the vast silent hallway.

Wasting no time she headed off to find Manning. The large silver door loomed over her she had never seen it before; it must have been Mannings office or a vault of some sort. Pressing the buzzer the door clicked open and she stepped inside.

Inside was a large wooden desk, it looked old but kept in very good condition. A 22" LCD screen sat on the left hand corner of the desk alone with a picture of a beautiful older woman. A large humidor sat at the back of the office it lid propped open and a box of wood matches sat open on the ledge. The room was dark except for a large window on the north end of the room. Outside the weather looked depressing grey clouds hovered closely to the ground threatening a nasty storm. The rain fell against the glass of the window leaving long wet trails to the frame work below. Stepping further inside she noticed a red glowing ember floating in the air in the dark.

"Dismal day outside isn't it." She heard Mannings low voice rumble in the dark. She could hear the hint of worry in the undertones.

She nodded running her fingers over the woodwork of the guest chair.

"Please sit we need to talk."

Anessa pulled out the chair and sat down on the soft cushion crossing her legs underneath the chair. She waited patiently for the news or bad news.

Manning came into view from the shadows and sat down in his large brown leather chair. There were dark circles under his eyes; it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Taking a long pull of his cigar he let out a deep sigh and sunk into the leather.

"I'm sure you've noticed their long absence."

"Yes sir I was just coming to ask you if they were alright." She played nervously with a long strand of her hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news my dear, we have been out of contact with them for almost two weeks. The last transmission we had was Myers informing us Hellboy and Abe had disappeared down a labyrinth of caves. He had sent in two search parties to look for them and none had returned. I could hear the panic in his voice and it takes a lot for that kid to panic. Well that was the last thing we heard from them. I called our contacts and they too sent a party to look for them. Before disappearing themselves they reported back in the trucks were abandoned no sign of any of them." Manning ran his hand over his bald head and took a shaky breath and took another pull from his cigar. "My dear I hate to ask this of you since you've only been here for a little while. But I don't know what else to do. I need you and our other agent Liz to go to Selb Germany to retrieve our boys. Whether it be a rescue or a recovery mission."

"Sir you don't even need to ask. I would be honored to go. I have been training hard and I feel I am ready for this."

"Very good you will leave immediately as soon as agent Sherman arrives."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Opposites

Chapter Nine

Back in her room Anessa speed packed. Shoving what she could in her pack. She had raided the weapons room taking what she knew she could use. After she packed Anessa jumped in the shower and took the fastest shower she had ever taken. Finishing drying herself off she padded to her closet and ripped down her black cargo pants and a white tank top. Shoving her breasts in her white bra she pulled the tank over her head and pulled it down. She pulled on her pants she sat on the edge of her bed and stepped into her combat boots tying them tight. Soon there was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. A beautiful woman with black hair cut into an uneven inverted bob came into her room. Anessa recognized her immediately from her dream she was the woman lying dead next to Myers and Manning with a Polaroid camera in her grasp.

"Hello you must be the new girl Anessa, my name is Elizabeth Sherman but you can call me Liz. Everyone does." The young woman held out her hand and Anessa quickly took it shaking it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you Liz I wish it was under different circumstances though."

Liz's smile faded and nodded firmly.

Anessa made her way up the ramp to the large vessel. The sounds of the engines were deafening. Several agents had accompanied them and urged her further into the airplane. She watched Liz greet some of them somberly, some with a hand shake or a quick hug. This woman was part of this family so why wasn't she living with them in the B.P.R.D? Taking their seats inside the plane Anessa looked out the port hole and saw Manning standing on the tarmac smoking a cigar as usual. He looked so much older then he was. The toll of the past few weeks did a number on his chubby face. She could see the desperation in his eyes. She pressed her palm to the glass and closed her eyes willing her message to the bald man.

"I'll bring them back, I promise"

The plane started to pull away it's engines revving readying for the take off. Opening her eyes she found Manning again and smiled. She could of sworn he had heard her for now a slight smile graced his thin lips and a thumbs up held in the air.

The plane ride was long and hard, Anessa sat alone in the back of the plane watching the dark clouds fly by. It was her first mission and she was terrified. She had been in many battles with the army, been in never ending gun fire. But that was with humans, regular joes. Now she was dealing with the things of nightmares, horrible things that went bump in the night. Hellboy and Abe were the only creatures she had seen out of he ordinary but they were good, gentle…….well sort of. She didn't know what to expect down in those caves but she did know her new friends were in danger and she would do anything to help them. Even face her worst nightmares.

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts she looked up to see the soft face of Liz.

"How you doin over here?" she smiled before taking a seat beside her.

"I'm on first mission with only a few weeks of training. Now I'm going to save the people who are practiced at this and I'm the novice. I have no idea what to expect because I've never seen anything like the things I'm going to see in a few hours. So to be safe lets just say I'm terrified out of my mind. But ask me if I'm ready to help my friends. You bet your ass I am."

With a quick laugh Liz patted Anessa on her knee, "That's good to hear, cause if you weren't scared shitless on your first mission I'd be a little worried. And I'm glad you are ready to help them because I have no idea what is in store for us. I'm just hoping what Mannings told me about you is true."

"What is that?"

"You're our secret weapon."

Anessa laughed nervously hoping Manning was right herself. Could she do this? Could she muster the strength that was needed to defend herself and save her friends without going berserk?

"Don't doubt yourself that will be your first mistake," Liz chimed in as if to read her thoughts. "Keep a hold of yourself and remember you can do this."

Both sat in silence for a few minutes staring out the window at the clouds. Lightning ran across the sky as if to chase falling rain. It looked frigid out there dark and dismal, depressing was the only word to describe it properly. Trying to get her mind off the situation at hand Anessa turned to Liz.

"So what makes you so special?"

Liz smiled and lifted her hand, suddenly blue flames started to lick her slender digits. Gradually the flames grew to a warm yellow glow. It began to slide down her arm to her elbow and it abruptly ended.

"Jesus that was amazing! A pyrokinetic! I bet that comes in handy."

"Sometimes."

The plane shuttered from the storm outside joseling the contents of the plane a bit. Anessa gripped her chairs arm rest and adjusted her position to see Liz a little better. Her mind raced with so many questions so many inappropriate for the mount of time she had known the woman.

Liz could see the war going on inside Anessa's head. Questions she knew she wanted to ask. With a smile liz sighed and leaned back into ther chair, "Alright you can ask me two questions."

Anessa giggled a bit realizing her face must of looked like a book if she could read her so fast. Anessa reached for her neck and rubbed her thumb over the silver anke that hung around her neck.

"Ok question one; I've been at the B.P.R.D for over two months now and I have never seen you before. Why don't you live at the Bureau with the rest of the team?"

"Well you see…I….um……. I'm not very proud of who I am. I don't have the self respect Abe and Hellboy do about their abilities. I can be rather cowardly in that department. All I want is to be normal like any other woman. I want to live in a house get married and have kids. Of course I can't deny my powers completely, I help when they need me but after the mission is done I go home to my regular life. I just don't have the courage like they do. And another reason is because it would be a little uncomfortable for Hellboy and I."

"Why?"

"Because Hellboy and I dated for a few weeks but in the end it didn't work out. I broke his heart and I feel horrible about it. He doesn't deserve someone who is so flaky. He needs someone who can love him for him for all his quarks and his demon qualities. He's a good man Anessa he deserves a woman who can take his shit and dish it right back. I just couldn't handle it."

Anessa was about to argue about this good man she was discussing when the plane took a steep dive slamming Anessa and Liz into the back of the seats in front of them. Several of the agents came sliding by as the plane continued its sharp decent. All grabbing for something screwed in, Liz reached out and grabbed a man as he skidded by.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Anessa screamed pealing herself away from the leather seat.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good."

Anessa quickly hurdled herself over the seat in front of her and the next one until she reached the cockpit door. Prying it open she climbed inside to find the pilot out cold.

"Jesus Christ!"

Reaching for his neck she searched for a pulse and found none. Suddenly a body crashed into hers. Looking back she found Liz.

"Is he alright?"

"No, he doesn't have a pulse." Unbuckling the man Anessa pulled the man from the seat and pulled up on the pilots controls leveling out the aircraft. Liz quickly started CPR on the pilot.

"You know how to fly a plane?" Liz called in between breaths.

"Yeah I've flown a few in my day but I have no idea where we are going. So we either need him conscious or we need to find a flight plan!"

A few agents filed into the cockpit, and took over for Liz. As soon as she was relieved she took to searching the cockpit for the flight plans. Anessa pulled at papers by her side frantically searching, they could be going off course as they searched putting more time in between them helping the boys. Finally Anessa pulled the plans out from underneath the pilot's seat, checking the coordinates she put them back on track with only going off course about a half a mile.

"We got him back!" one of the agents called from behind her. Looking back she could see the pilot's chest rising and falling with his breaths. Anessa looked at Liz and they both took a deep breath. Liz took up residence in the co-pilots chair and they sat in silence waiting for the already traumatic flight to be over.

After getting clearance and informing the tower of there unconscious pilot Anessa landed the plane smoothly on the Germany's FBI airfield. After a few pats on the back Anessa followed everyone off the aircraft onto the tarmac. Emergency aids ran on the plane to help the pilot. Two tall men in black suits came up and shook Liz and Anessa's hands. Both were very handsome with a strong look of German in their features.

"Hello, I am Ivan and this is Ansel. You must be Agent Sherman and Agent Davis. We will be your guides for this mission." Agent Ivan greeted them in his heavy German accent shaking their hands firmly. Anessa shook Ansel's hand and watched his eyes roam ever her body. His smile broadened as his eyes met hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I look forward to working with you personally." Ansel cooed looking over her left hand for a ring. Anessa smiled sweetly and allowed the man to kiss the back of her hand.

"Ansel!" Ivan growled at the other agent who quickly dropped her hand and shrugged at his superior.

"What! Can't I be hospitable to the beautiful women who have just entered into our mother land?"

Shaking his head Ivan motioned for them to follow as they made their way to main building of the compound. Entering though a very large metal door Ansel turned around and faced the two female agents.

"I believe you are anxious to get started with your search for your missing agents so we will brief you on what we know and we will head out as soon as you are ready."

Liz and Anessa nodded as they were lead into the briefing room.

The ride to the site was tortuous it seemed like forever, the trees passed by her window at an alarming speed. The woods were dark and ominous. She could sense the danger that laid in there hollows. Silently she prayed for the boys to be alive and safe. A hope she new was too much to ask for. Anessa informed the driver to stop a mile before the cave entrance. The driver pulled off to the side and the truck behind them pulled up along side.

Exiting the vehicles Ivan looked puzzled, "Why are we stopping here? The cave isn't for another mile."

Liz made her way to Anessa's side and watched her pull out three large knifes and put them in her cargo pant pockets. Next a silver hand gun was placed in the waist band of her pants. And then finally a leather pouch was swung over her back.

"Alright we stopped here because we want the element of surprise. These Ogres are underground so I'm guessing they would be able to hear us pull up in our giant military style trucks. So from here on we hoof it. And when we reach the cave entrance only Agent Sherman and I will be going in."

"But Agents we should go with you what if you need back up?" Ansel argued stepping in front of Anessa placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ansel but more men more noise and besides none of you have any special powers to defend yourselves. I mean Hellboy the seven foot demon with an indestructible red right hand was captured what makes you think a mere mortal with a hand gun can do? We don't even know how many of those things are down there. If we need assistance we will radio you. And we will only radio you. Do not attempt to contact us for then our position will be compromised. Only after three hours and there is no response from us do you consider the mission a failure and return to base."

With no more arguments they headed out on the road. Liz walked besides Anessa and couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus you've done stuff like this before haven't you?"

"Yeah I've been on several rescue missions along with numerous recovery. And when you've been as many as I have you learn a few things about stealth and surprise. As for us are you prepared to go in just me and you?"

Liz nodded quickly and pulled out her gun to start loading it.

Quickly the ominous mouth of the cave came over the horizon, three B.P.R.D trucks sat at the entrance abandoned. They could see the large wooden crate marked "Live Animal" no doubt for Hellboy. Silently they made their way to the trucks inspecting them. Items were scattered about the ground as if they left in a hurry or were called to something in a hurry. Anessa picked up a walkie-talkie noticing it was on but the battery was dead. Moving around the front she noticed the keys were still in the ignition. It was obvious no one came around this cave, everything there would have been looted and the trucks stolen if the site was considered safe.

"Alright kids this party is about to start. Now remember no radio communication what so ever. But keep them on just in case we do call. Hopefully we will see you soon and we have a few more people to bring home….safely."

Both Anessa and Liz pulled out their guns and held them at ready. Slowly they entered the cold drafty cave. Hoping they weren't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Peya Luna, the pilot just had a heart attack at the controls nothing to fancy. And about Liz and the dream to Anessa it's still just a dream a coincidence that she happened to be in it. When more things start coming clear then she'll start to realize what's going on. And all that will come in due time my sweet. And about the "German looking" description lol I guess I just see Germans as tall, blonde, square jaws, very proud looking. I don't know maybe I'm just on crack so don't look too much into it, it's not important in any way. I don't have a beta reader yet so something can be a little weird cause I'm a little weird. lol ok ok on with the story.

Title: Opposites

Chapter Ten

The jagged stone walls dripped with the incoming water of the over head mountain. Green moss ran ramped around the opening of the cave. A large rabbit bounded across there path and disappeared into a small hole in the back of the main chamber.

Liz cocked her gun and looked at Anessa, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly they descended into the cave further, both took out their flash lights as the light from the mouth began to fade the deeper they got. Soon they reached a fork in the passage way. Anessa searched her pockets and pulled out a lighter. With a flick of her thumb the little flame illuminated a small potion of the cave. Anessa walked to each opening and held the flame to its entrance. With no movement of the flame she moved to the next, still no air. Stepping in front of the final opening the flame began to dance.

Anessa looked back to Liz who had a confused look on her face her finger lit up like the lighter. Anessa giggled a bit and put the lighter back in her pocket, "Oops sorry I forgot how useful you are."

"What does that dancing flame mean?" Liz asked shaking her head in amusement.

"It means there is movement and air down there. Something is down there displacing the oxygen." Again Anessa rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a marker, with a quick double slash she marked the wall with a yellow X.

"Too mark the trail."

"Ahhh"

The further they descended the thicker the air got and the plants and vegetation grew scarce. A light at the end of the tunnel made there hearts race. Crouching down they moved closer to the light. A large lit wall torch flickered on the wall illuminating the dank corridor. Its flames made shadows dance across small room, they were getting closer. Following the wall torches they began to hear voices, deep gargled tones that

sent shivers down their spines. Anessa soon felt a clammy hand in hers looking down she noticed Liz her eyes wide as saucers. Squeezing her hand softly they continued forward towards the voices. Soon a large opening came into view shadows ran across the entrance revealing the room occupied by someone or something.

Anessa stumbled on something catching herself from making a sound she looked down and saw a familiar sight. She reached down and picked up Hellboy's brown duster or what was left of it. Blood soaked most of the remaining material. Anessa glared at the entrance and stormed forward dropping the raged duster behind her. Liz soon followed near tears duster in hand.

Peering around the corner Anessa's mouth dropped open she counted at least eight large ogres. All much bigger then Hellboy's seven foot mark. She searched the room frantically for any signs of Hellboy, Abe, Myers or the agents. Then she saw it a large cage on the side of the enormous chamber. Its bars were jagged looking rock formations. Something Hellboy could easily bust through with his stone hand.

"Hey uglies! Give that back."

Both Liz and Anessa heard the familiar voice of Hellboy come from inside the cage. A sigh of relief left both of them. Hellboy was alive now what about Abe and Myers? They hoped they were both in there with Hellboy safe and sound. Anessa pulled off her bag and retrieved a pair of binoculars. Studying the makeshift bars she noticed the drips running down the bars.

"That's it, its ogre drool. The bars are made of ogre drool." Anessa whispered to Liz.

"What? Ewwww."

"I've been reading all the books in the library and I found one on ogres that's why Hellboy is still in the cage, when hardened, ogre drool is indestructible. Only heat can melt them again. Thank god you're here. Ok I'm going to distract these assholes and while I'm doing that you need heat up those bars and get them out of there."

"How the hell are you going to distract eight giant ogres?"

Anessa shrugged her shoulders, "I'll figure out something."

Hellboy slammed his fist into the stone wall; the ogres had taken the Samaritan. He had kept it hidden for so long and one careless move they had seen it and tore it from his grasp. Hellboy looked back at Abe who was leaning up against the wall of there stone prison. He hadn't been able to stand since the day before his body week from the lack of oxygen in his already recycled water. The water in his breathing apparatus was cloudy and old. He needed fresh water and soon. Myers sat next to Abe keeping him upright. The two other remaining agents sat at the back of the cage huddled together waiting for their turn to be eaten.

Hellboy faced Myers and Abe and huffed a heavy growl, "It's been a month Myers no one is coming to help us. Those bastards at the BPRD have abandoned us. We are so screwed." He squatted down next to his blue friend and patted his knee. "I'm sorry old friend I couldn't get us out of here."

Abe lifted his weary head and smiled weakly at Hellboy, "No need for apologies Red. We had no idea how big those ogres were let alone how smart they were compared to the average beasts we've come in contact with in the past years. Besides don't give up hope yet, you know there are still Anessa and Liz out there. The Bureau could have them on the way right now to help us."

Hellboy laughed out loud, "You think the bureau is gonna send in a woman who can't control her powers yet and one insecure pyrokinetic to fend off eight orges. I don't think so they've already wrote us off. Now those two are the Bureaus babies, they're not going to sacrafice them for us."

"I'd take that back if I were you." Myers called from the front of the holding cell.

"What?"

"You better come take a look at this!"

Hellboy ran to the front of the cage and nearly dropped to his knees. There stood Anessa at the mouth of the chamber her hands on her hips staring at the eight ogres preoccupied with his Samaeritan.

"Jesus christ that is the most beautiful thing I have even seen!" Hellboy yelped pounding his stone hand against the hardened bars.

"Hey egg heads!" she called out.

All eight ogres turned to face her and started to laugh. "What you want little girl!" one managed to cough out between bursts of laughter.

"I've come to get back my friends and kill all of you."

Now seven of them were rolling on the ground all taken over with laughter. The one still standing took a step forward and addressed her.

"You think one girl can take on what many men and two freaks couldn't destroy? What you going to to little one scratch me to death?!"

Anessa now took the time to look about the massive room the sight made her want to vomit. Bones littered the ground she counted at least fifty human skulls scattered about the room. It had to be the towns people and the missing agents. She could feel her blood starting to boil and heart rate pick up. Clenching her fists she reutrned her gaze to the eight monsters now regaining their composure.

"Oh look we upset little princess!" one laughed picking up the large samartian again. "I wonder what she do if we kill one of friends?" Anessa looked at the cage and saw Hellboy and Myers looking at her. Oblivious to the ogre now pointing the deadly weapon at them. With the barrel pointed into the cage the ogre pulled the trigger.

In horror Anessa watched Hellboy take the round in his right side. With a strangled growl he staggered back into the cage clutching his side.

"NO!" Anessa screamed, pure anger consumed her her vision began to blur and she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. Heat and power were all she could feel it was over whelming. Slowly she started to walk towards the horrid ogre that had just shot Hellboy.

"On no!" he screamed playfully looking back at the others. It raised it hands in fake surrender. "Please don't hurt ogre I give up!"

A side glance she could see Hellboy get to his feet still clutching his side. He staggered a bit and caugth himself on the jagged wall. His eyes met hers and she watched him gasp. Looking at her hands she noticed she was glowing, a bright light had begun to surrounded her. She heard all the ogres stop laughing and begin to mumble.

Turning her attention back to the ogres she smiled sweetly, "You shouldn't of made me angry. Now you'll have to pay the price of sinners."

Helloby watched in awe as the glowing increased around her body then suddenly out of nowhere it exploded. Sending them back on their asses nearly blinding them all. Regaining their sight they stumbled to their feet, the sight before them made their hearts stop. There stood Anessa in all her glory, two beautiful white wings peppered with a few black feathers stretched up towards the ceiling. In her right hand was a large wicked looking sword it was double bladed with an inch seperating them from eachother one a bit larger then the other set at an angle. The handle was just as bizarre it had three handles all different lengths all bound in what looked like black leather. Each handle was different; the shortest had a slight hook at the end, the second longest was a sharp edge like a blade in itself and the longest had a circle. Connecting the handles to the blade was a large silver half moon the ends pointing towards the blades. A marking had appeared on her left eye some sort of tribel symbol set around her eye moving down towards her cheek. As she turned they could see the back of her shirt torn to shreds from the wings bursting forth.

"Holy shit!" they all gasped in unison. Hellboy looked to his right to find Abe had gotten to his feet and was now clutching the bars staring at Anessa.

His dream came back to him sending images through his head. He could see her now in his dream, he could see the marking on her face. Her lips so full kissing his taking his mouth with hers her hands grasping at his broad shoulders trying her hardest to pull him closer to her body. It was her, Anessa was the angel in his dreams.

Anessa spun the large sword in her hand as if it weighted nothing. She smiled at the wide eyed ogres now just staring at her. Wasting no more time on the monsters she sprinted forward severing the head of the orge that had shot Hellboy. All the ogres watched there comrades head roll about the stone floor coating the grey stone with blood. Now out of there trance the orges screamed for battle and lunged for the Angel.

Dodging all the big hands she slide beneath one and took off his left foot. With a horrible roar it tumbled to the ground with a thud. Quickly she plunged her sword into it's cold heart.

"Liz Now!" Hellboy heard Anessa scream.

"Liz?!"

"Miss me boys?"

Liz was now standing before them her hands wrapped around the bars.

"Liz what are you doing here?" Hellboy screamed pulling at the bars himself. Mix emotions torn at him Liz the only woman he ever loved was here and he had just now found the angel in his dreams. More drama he didn't need.

"Saving your ass now get away from the bars boys it's time for a melt down." Liz was soon engulfed with fire. Her eyes closed she concerted on the tempurature of her fire. She could feel the bars give way and melt. With the bars almost gone Hellboy's attention turned back to Anessa who was now away from the remaining group of orges. The next thing he saw brought his heart up into his throat. He watched as her two giant wings lifted up into the air and pulled down sending her up into the spacious cave above. With each thrust of her wings Hellboy forgot to beath. In a downward spiral she decended onto the ogres decapitaing yet again another monster.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an orge pick up his sameritan aiming it, he looked at it's target.

"No Anessa!!" he called but it was too late the bullet shot forth from the oversized barrel ripping through her right wing. With a ear peircing scream she tumbled for the stone ground.

I love cliff hangers if you can't tell! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, cause I'm enjoying writing it. Now I had a favor to ask of a veteran here. The next chapter has some naughtyness in it. I need to know if it's too much for the site. If someone is interested in reading an early chapter and letting me know if it's ok to post. Please message me.

Title: Opposites

Chapter Eleven

Hellboy shot out of the now open barrier heading for the falling angel ignoring the painful fresh wound in his side. With a leap he caught her before she collided with the ground. They rolled on the ground coming to a stop she lay partially beneath him. His arm wrapped around her waist he looked down on the angel. She was staring up at him her purple eyes capturing his soul. For a few seconds they looked at each other neither moving nor saying anything. Braking eye contact Hellboy looked up at her giant wings pinned beneath her. Reaching up he ran his human hand over the soft white and black feathers.

He watched her lips part and her tongue come out to moisten the plump peddles of her mouth. The very site made his pants suddenly uncomfortable. Her body suddenly shifted beneath him intensifying the feeling below his waist. A sudden growl behind him broke the spell, turning around he saw the ogres face a few inches from him, the life slowly draining from it. Anessa's movement was her killing the thing to keep it from murdering him. Facing her once again he looked down on her face her eyes sparkled with power. Without thinking he shifted to have his body touch her more but her face contorted in pain and she let out a scream. Her wing, he had forgotten her wing was injured. He was off her in a second pulling her to her feet. He didn't want to let go, dear god he didn't want to let go of her. She was supposed to be his, she was his angel. He didn't want to let her go now that he had found the beautiful creature from his dreams.

Anessa didn't know what to do she couldn't stop looking at him. He had plucked her from the sky and had saved her from broken bones or worse. His red hand was around her waist holding her protectively. His large golden eyes bore down on her practically taking her breath away. His eyes moved up as well as his human hand touching her newly acquired wings, wings she had to examine herself still. Then she saw the ogre behind him ready to strike. Adjusting her arm she caught the monster on her blade as he came down killing him. He turned around just in time to see the life drain from its face. His heavy gaze returned to hers and he moved putting more pressure on her wounded wing. Letting out a scream he quickly got up pulling her with him.

"Hellboy!" Anessa called before pulling him away just as the ogre's blade came down on her sword. Deflecting the blow she pushed back sending the ogre to his backside. Before he could recover she plunged her blade through its heart ending its dishonorable life.

Hellboy tumbled head over heals from her strength landing at Abe's feet who now being supported by Liz and Myers and the last two agents stood behind them. All of them were unmoving just watching the angel, their mouths hung open like fly catchers. Hellboy got to his feet and turned around to see her wings reaching for the sky as her blade decapitated another monster. It was magnificent to see an angel her precision deadly and final.

Before she could remove her sword from the last corpse she found herself in the air. The last two ogres had gotten behind her and now had her in their grasp. One had his arms around her waist holding her arms immobile the other had both hands on her wings. He began pulling trying to ripe them from her body.

Her blood curdling scream broke the spell; Hellboy saw her being torn apart. He quickly sprung into action grabbing the dead ogre's forgotten blade on the ground. Before the Ogre knew it his arms had been removed from his body he looked up just in time to see his lifeless arms fall from her wings and then a blade came down on his head.

Head butting the offending ogre Anessa pushed back freeing herself. Retrieving her blade she tripped the defenseless creature making him land on his back. His hands shot up in defense pleading for his life.

"No mercy for the wicked." Was all she quoted before she ended the last ogre's worthless life. The room lay silent the dead bodies of the ogres lay lifeless on the stone ground. Anessa removed her blade from the lifeless body and turned around. There they were staring there bodies unmoving. Hellboy stood next to the ogre he had just killed his hand holding his would his face in shock like the rest of them.

"Will someone say something." She pleaded letting the blade drop to the ground with a clang. She could feel the power draining from her she stumbled forward collapsing into two giant read arms. She looked up into Hellboy's eyes his face held no hint of amusement, with his strong arms he helped her stand again his arm firmly enclosed around her waist. She could feel the beads of his rosary press into the flesh of her back.

Anessa put her hand on his massive red chest and started to push.

"Thank you I'm fine now just a little dizzy. We need to get out of here, it's beginning to stink and Abe needs some fresh water for his breathing apparatus."

Hellboy shook his head a bit as if he was in some sort of stupor and nodded letting her body go. Reaching down Anessa grabbed her sword and looked at it carefully running her fingers up and down the blood stained metal.

"Not a scratch on it." Hoisting it over her shoulder they started their accent to the world above. Hellboy fell instep behind Anessa and Liz and Myers with Abe behind him. The last two remaining agents took up the rear there mind still reeling from the days events.

Liz looked over at Myers and gave him a weird look.

"What?" he asked hoisting Abe a bit more on his shoulder.

"What is up with Hellboy? That embrace was a little long don't you think?"

Myers laughed at her jealousy and kept moving.

Exiting the cave Anessa witnessed more stares of amazement. Ivan, Ansel and the other agents couldn't take there eyes off her new appendages. Soon they began to move towards her. Looking behind her she looked at her massive wings. Moving them up and down she now had a good look at them. The hole from the Samaritan was still bleeding but looked as if it was beginning to heal. Her gazed moved to the sky…. Why not? With one thrust of her wings she was in the air, another pump and she was above the trees looking down at all of them following her every move. The wind blew through her hair and all around her body. It felt amazing, she could fly! Her wings moved fast pulling her farther into the sky away from the ground. They all looked so small down there. Catching a gust of wind she rode it across the sky her mind drifting to Hellboy and his changed demeanor towards her. When he caught her as she fell his eyes looked different he looked at her different. Something strange she couldn't put her finger on. Like he had just found something lost to him.

They watched her take off into the sky becoming a just a small speck in the atmosphere. What a sight it was. Soon after she disappeared into the sky the BPRD agents came at them all smiles thankful they were alright. Two of them took Abe from Liz and Myers and brought him to the truck to refill his tanks. Another took to Hellboy's injury and bandaged up the already healing wound. Throughout the entire ruckus Hellboy never took his eyes from the sky. He had lost sight of her but knew she wasn't far away. Wincing at a probing finger he looked down to see Liz looking at his wound.

"Hey there H.B." she smiled sweetly pressed gauze to his wound.

"Hey there sparky thanks for coming to our rescue it was getting pretty desperate down there. Ouch!"

"Sorry. So what's with you and the new girl? Couldn't help but see the way you were looking at her?" Liz's warm hands smoothed out the bandaged and rested on his bare chest.

Catching himself he looked at Liz and laughed nervously, "N - Nothing is going on between us. She's just the new girl still getting use to her that's all. But did you see that? Boom! She had huge white wings. I touched them they are so soft like fathers pillow. Feather pillows always reminded him of his father. He always had to have down pillows." The thought of his father brought him down from the sky a little bite. He wondered what his father would think of the Angel? He was always a firm believer that they were out there. Now they had one under the roof of the BPRD. Hellboy felt the cross of his rosemary bump into the palm of his hand. Grabbing it he ran his thumb over the old metal symbol.

Soon two German speaking men were at his side pulling him from his thoughts.

"What happened down there? Are you alright? She has wings now how did that happen? She is so beautiful!" the taller one of the two yelled looking up to the sky.

"Does she have a boyfriend? How long will you be staying in Germany would I be able to take her out for dinner?" the other chimed in oblivious to the rage building inside the red demon.

Jealously, he was jealous and she wasn't even his. This man wanted his angel wanted to take her out to dinner! He wouldn't let that happen, "I'm sorry sauerkraut but we need to head back tonight as soon as miss thang returns from her flight."

Anessa flew through a white cloud slicing it down the middle with her sword separating it completely. She could feel the moisture in the clouds as she passed through them. No doubt the makings of a storm cloud. Looking down she saw the group moving towards the trucks, it was time to head home.

Home, she though, was the BPRD her home now? Was this her life now with Hellboy and Abe were they her family now? Returning to the grass covered ground she landed softly adjusting her wings behind her.

"Have fun?" Hellboy smiled flapping his arms in the air.

"You're just jealous." She snapped at him playfully as she walked by, right into the sites of Hansel who was now running to her full speed. Before she could dodge him he had her in his arms.

"You are alright I was so worried for you! And you have beautiful wings now how did this happen? May I touch them? Will you stay in Germany long? What are you doing this evening can I take you out on the town?" his questions whipped out at the speed of light.

Anessa pushed at his chest trying to get free, "I'm sorry Ansel but we must return home, it has been a month since my friends have been home and they need medical attention. We will leave when we return to base. Now please let go you are hurting me."

Ansel released his hold on her and apologized profusely.

Myers stood behind Anessa and assessed her wings touching them tentatively, "You know Anessa you still have your wings. Your last episode you lost them when you lost consciousness. Maybe your power is growing or you have better control of them now?"

"Let see if I can get ride of them."

"No please wait I would like to have a look at them when we get back to the Bureau. Maybe I could have a feather to test in the lab."

She smiled and folded her wings around her body getting into a truck. Looking behind her she caught Hellboy looking at her before he got into his crate. Then he was quickly ushered inside and the lid was nailed shut.

With a borrowed pilot behind the controls of the BPRD plane they were headed home. Liz sat in the back of the plane watching Hellboy look at the new Angel as she allowed the agents to feel her wings. Was she jealous of her? She couldn't be she let Hellboy go she didn't' want to be in a relationship with a giant red demon. She wanted the picked fence and kids. But then why was she jealous of the way Hellboy looked at her? He told her nothing was going on between them but deep down she knew he was beginning to have feelings for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Opposites

Ok ok it took me long enough I'm sorry to all how have been waiting. It turned out I needed to tone it down a bit. I hope it is better now. I'm posting this story on the adult site so if you want to read the none edited version the chapter will soon be up. Ok enough of me talking hope you enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

The plane rocked back and forth with the jet stream. Most of the passengers were asleep in their seats. Anessa looked around the cargo area at all the sleeping bodies. Abe lay on a cot in the front of the plane fresh water now passed through his gills, already his color was returning to normal. She giggled when he snorted and turned to his side. Then she saw Hellboy and Liz sitting side by side both looked sound asleep. Red's human hand was propped behind his head supporting his giant horned head. His mouth hung open slightly his lips moving softly from his dreams. His chest was still bare it was magnificent. His muscled arms attached to the impressive package he was a sight to behold. He may be a demon spawned from the underworld but he was good looking. If it wasn't for his cocky attitude she might consider him datable.

In the small confines of the aircraft she found it hard to stretch out her wings to get a good look at them but managed to get one of the ends on her lap. Her fingers ran over the white feathers and stopped to examine one of the odd black ones. It was not as soft as the white ones but they had a strange energy to them. She looked over to her sword sitting on the seat next to her, reaching over she caressed the soft leather that bound the handle pieces, it was the softest she had ever felt.

Hellboy opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping woman next to him. The woman he once loved with every fiber of her being. His eyes rose to the floor of the plane and found the angel sitting by herself her eyes in her lap looking at something. He was so confused these new found feelings he had for this angel were the same stirrings he had felt for Liz. He looked back to the sleeping form next to him. Liz was giving him a lot of attention more then usual. What did she want? She had broken his heart almost beyond repair. Could he do it again could he survive another heart break? Would he even want another relationship whether it be with Liz again or Anessa? Looking back at her in her seat across the way he sighed, she was beautiful and the wings only enhanced her features. But how could it work? Him a spawn from hell and her a deity from heaven above. What would she ever see in a demon like him? He closed his eyes and imagined they were still on the floor of the cave but alone no trolls, no Abe, no Myers and no Liz. His arms wrapped around her, her hands on his chest. Her purple eyes taking him from his sanity her lips plump waiting to be kissed, begging for it.

A tap on his newly bulging crotch woke him from his daydream. He looked down to see Liz smiling up at him.

"What you dreamin about H.B? Must be something good."

"Ahh its nothing just Angelina Jolie that's all."

With a shudder the plane landed on American soil at the BPRD airstrip. The ramp slowly lowered revealing it's inhabitance to an anxious Manning. He could see them, Monkey Man, Fish stick, Liz and Myers. He never saw a more beautiful site then that. That was until he saw her, there was Anessa descending down the ramp behind them giant wings bobbing behind her elegantly. The site took his breath away. She now had a marking around her eye, it was strange but brilliantly exotic. Meeting up with Myers he shook his hand and gave the younger agent a hug.

"It's good to see you all alive back at the bureau I knew I made the right decision sending out the girls." His eyes narrowed and he leaned into Myers ear, "What happened to the girl? Is this what happened to her in Iraq? The feathers I mean?"

Meyers nodded and turned to look at the angel as she came down the ramp, "It was….. you know I can't really explain it. There are no words what it looked like when it happened."

"Exotic, majestic, brilliant, enchanting, sexy; those words come to mind." Mannings pushed Myers aside and walked towards Anessa his arms out stretched. "Darling it is so good to have you back I knew you could do it!"

Anessa allowed Manning to embrace her and patted him on the back. She felt so tired worn out. She needed a hot shower and a good night sleep. Looking around the air strip she watched the agents stare at her wings in awe. Manning released his hold on her and looked up at her wings.

"They are magnificent; I couldn't have imagined them any more beautiful."

Suddenly she felt short of breath, every inch of her body tingled. Her legs began to give out and her vision start to fade.

"Anessa are you alright?" Manning caught her as she faltered on her feet.

Hellboy, Myers and Liz turned around at Manning's sudden concern.

"I, I don't know I'm feeling a little dizzy. I, I can't feel….." her body finally giving out she collapsed to the ground.

Running to her side Hellboy and Myers watched her wings disappear into thin air. Hellboy's finger ran over her back where her wings had once been the soft skin smooth and creamy and then they moved to find her pulse. Finding a strong pulse beneath his fingers he rolled her onto her back to find the marking around her eye had disappeared as well. Meyers picked up her massive sword and gaped as it too faded and vanished from his grasp. Picking up her exhausted body in his red arms Hellboy moved past Liz and into the BPRD building. He headed for her room and opened the door, inside he saw a regular bed with a white comforter. Books were strewn around the room some half opened. No personal effects sat upon the shelves, no pictures or nick knacks. A large TV sat in the corner of the room on a small table. The room looked lonely. Setting her down on the bed he moved a lock of hair from away from her eyes with his red finger. She looked so peaceful resting there. Looking back a few hours he remembered her fierce and dangerous demeanor. Power radiated off her in that cave. She was there to save them, no fear just persistence. She would make a great addition to the team.

"Be careful H.B."

Hellboy turned around to find Myers standing in the doorway, "What? Be careful of what?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Remember what happened last time big guy, you fell head over heels for Liz and it brought you nothing but heart ache. I just don't want you to get hurt again. I can see your getting attached to her already she may be beautiful and exotic but we don't know her too well yet."

"She saved our asses Boy scout give her a little more credit then that."

"Hey I'm not calling her a traitor or anything I'm just sayin you don't know what she wants in life. Don't put your heart out there until you know what she wants. Now go take a shower and get some rest. It's been along day for all of us."

The once quite shower head now spilled out hot steaming water onto his bright red skin. His hands braced against the tiled wall he let the near scalding water pour off his broad back. He could feel it run down the sore muscled of his lower back into the crack of his round backside. The cloudy water memorized him as he watched it circle around the drain and disappear inside. A fog began to build inside the communal shower stall the air getting thick with condensation. Running his hand over his face he let out a heavy sigh and put his head under the hot spray. His tail reached for the water control and turned the temp just a little hotter. A smile spread across his wide face.

"No mercy for the wicked." He repeated the phrase Anessa had stated before she skewered the last ogre. She was something else.

Grabbing the soap he began to soap up his body, his hands worked over his pecks down to the lower reigns of his expansive chest. Getting his lean legs sudsy he turned around to rinse his back. To his surprise he wasn't alone. There stood Anessa just behind him in a white tank top and purple boy shorts. Her crimson hair cascaded down her shoulders like a red river.

"Anessa? I thought you were asleep?"

Saying nothing she stepped forward into the warm spray the water quickly soaking her white tank making it instantly transparent. Hellboy swallowed hard watching her taught nipples become very visible behind the soaked fabric. He did nothing as she took a step closer her hands now on his chest. The red river that was her hair clung to her damp neck as she pushed him back. Before he knew it he was pressed up against the tile wall of the shower and Anessa's hard body. With a sharp intake of breath he felt one of her hands leave his chest traveling ever so slowly down the rippled muscles of his abdomen. Closing his eyes he savored the feeling. Combing through the dark curls that protected his manhood her fingers suddenly encircled the now swollen flesh that rested there.

"Oh god." Was all he could muster before she began stroking the sensitive red shaft engorging it further.

Opening his eyes he looked down at her finger wrapped tightly around his member the thick red head popping out from underneath her fingers as she stroked him. Wasting no more time he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and reversing the roll. Pressing her soaked body against the wall with his massive one. He crushed his mouth to hers plunging his tongue inside her mouth exploring the sweetness they lay inside. To his pure delight she accepted the kiss hungrily opening her mouth willingly allowing him access. Both her hands moved to the side of his face deepening the unbridled kiss. The building heat in his loins were becoming too much he grabbed both her legs and encased them around his waist. Finding his red swollen member he moved the purple fabric to the side and positioned it at her aching core. When she didn't protest he thrust forward entering her completely. He was reward with a scream of pure joy from her as she arched her back accepting all of him. Again his mouth found hers reclaiming her plump lips. A soft moan filtered from her mouth to his ears.

"Hellboy!" she whimpered into his mouth her nails now digging into the dense muscles of his back. He watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, her back arched her breathing increased. "Oh god!" it was his turn to call to the heavens. Suddenly her body went stiff. "Fuck!" she screamed as her orgasm rocked her body her legs crushing his waist. Soon after he followed with a mighty roar.

Opening his eyes he looked down; his now flaccid member in his hand his spent essence on the wall slowly being washed away by the heavy spray of the water. His gaze wandered up and saw no Anessa in the throws of passion just his stone hand scrapping at the tiles of the shower. God it felt so real, he could still fell her wrapped around him, the warmth of her body, and the sound of her voice as she screamed his name in ecstasy. God he had to get a grip, finishing his shower Hellboy wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his room.

Closing the door behind him he turned around to find Liz sitting on his bed petting a random cat.

"Liz what are you doing here. I thought you would of gone home by now?"

Setting the cat down she stood and made her way to him, "I was just thinking it's been a while since we had time to hang out. I've been missing you red." Her hand ran down his still damp chest.

Hellboy stepped back disconnecting there touch, "What are you doing?"

Her warm hand found his pulling him towards her, reaching up she cupped his cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips were as soft as he could remember. For only a second he responded to her but quickly found his bearings pushing her from him.

Liz's fingers went to her mouth smiling, "I forgot how good you tasted."

"Listen Liz you can't do this to me, you let me go remember you couldn't handle this." His hand waved over his red mug. "I just don't think I can do it again. Please leave, go home."

"It's her isn't it the angel, you have fallen for her now? Is that it?"

"Even if I did it would be none of your business, you took yourself out of the equation a long time ago Liz."


	13. Chapter 13

Mentalydisturbed I'm glad you like it, here is another Chappy for you

Title: Opposites

Chapter Thirteen

Anessa woke alone in her new room. How the hell did she get there the last thing she could remember was walking on the tarmac talking to Manning. With a gasp she reached behind her searching for her wings and found nothing. Looking around the room her sword was no were in site. Anessa took to her feet and found the full length mirror and turned around. She was still in her garb from the mission but the back of her shirt was torn to shreds with no sign of her wings. It suddenly felt like she had lost something, she felt incomplete. She must collapse when her body can't take the power anymore, which in turn makes her lose her wings and sword. Running her hands through her hair she felt the dried blood and dirt and knew it was time for a shower.

Drying herself off Anessa pulled on a pair of black cotton shorts and a white tank top and headed out for something to fill her growling stomach. The kitchen door swung open and she found herself with Myers and Hellboy both eating a sandwich only difference was the size of Hellboy's compared to Myers. Hellboy's was about three times the size of the younger agents.

"Geez H.B. hungry much? That thing is bigger than Myers head." She giggled opening up the giant fridge doors pulling out some grapes and cheese.

Hellboy watched her walk in and immediately knew he was in trouble. She was wearing tight little shorts and an equally tight white tank top that resembled the one in his fantasy that stretched over her breasts. When she opened the fridge she bent down to the fruit drawer exposing more then she intended, which in turn made his pants a little tighter then usual. His staring must have been quite obvious since Myers punched his arm. "Hey I've got a bigger appetite then the quirt I need a bigger sandwich. Lay off me woman!" he quickly recovered shoving more of his sandwich into his mouth.

Pausing from her cheese cutting she pointed the knife at the red demon, "Don't call me woman or I'll cut off what makes you a man." She threatened playfully poking the blade of the knife in his direction.

"Better listen to her man I've seen her use a blade before and she knows how to use it." Meyers playfully butted in taking another bit of his dwarfed sandwich.

"Pfft I can take her!"

Popping a purple grape and a small piece of cheese in her mouth Anessa started to chew giving Hellboy a death stare, "Is that so?"

He watched her roll the grape around on her tongue before she bit down on the juicy ball and tried his damnest not to licks his lips. He had to get a hold of himself or this was going to be torture.

Myers saw the tension is Hellboy's back and helped him out, "So how you feeling today? I'm sure you've noticed what you're missing."

"Yeah my back is a little sore, I think from when those ogres tried to rip my wings off. And yeah I was a little disappointed when I found them and my sword gone. I took a long hot shower and that seemed to dull most of the pain. How are you guys? I mean you guys took it the worst I'm sure being down in that hole for a month took a little out of ya?"

"Well it's good to be back in my own bed and to have a shower and eat something else other then cabbage. It was a very long month let me tell you especially with this guy." Myers pointed to Hellboy who was still stuffing his face.

"Hey! I kept your ass alive!"

Popping the last few pieces in her mouth she returned the bowl of grapes to the fridge and waved good buy exiting the kitchen.

"God she is good looking." Myers smiled to Hellboy who quickly gave the agent a smack of warning on the head.

Her hand ran along the walls of the BPRD as she made her way to the library, it was about time to check in on her blue friend. Her thoughts drifted back to Red. God what a mess he was, chewing with his mouth open, mayo dripping down the corner of his mouth. A slight giggled escaped her at the picture in her head. What a goof. Entering the massive library she saw the fish man swimming around in his tank.

"Afternoon Angel of Death."

"Excuse me?"

Abe motioned to the four books laying on the podiums before his tank, "I did some reading last night while you all were sleeping and I think I've got down what you are. And it is quite impressive. I've read about Angels of Death for years and hoped we would come across one. But we never did until you. If you look at the second book you'll see an illustration."

Anessa made her way to the book and picked it up running her fingers over the soft leather of the bound book. On the left page was a rough sketch it was of a woman with giant wings, dark feathers were colored in on each appendage. She wielded a large blade similar to hers. And on her face she had a marking, a tribal tattoo of some sort on her right cheek. She turned to the fish man in the tank and touched her face.

"Did I?"

He nodded and encircled around his left eye and let it trace down his check. Anessa touched the spot he pointed out and imagined the marking.

"It says you are a warrior servant of god most likely offspring of a high deity angel. You must have awoken your ability when you had your traumatic experience. The black feathers scattered about your wings represent the evil souls you have killed, vanquished if you will. Your sword is part of you warrior spirit along with your wings. Eventually you will be able to control when you have your wings and sword along with your marking around your eye. Turning them on and off like a light switch so to speak. Right now your body is not strong enough to support all the power so when you need it most your wings and sword will appear increasing your power. So officially you are an angel from heaven. I could barely contain my excitement when I found out. You are a goddess from the heavens above. Yes that has a nice ring to it." Abe's smile spread from ear to ear as he watched her from his tank.

Rubbing the back of her head she processed the information Abe had just given her. Flipping through pages she read a few tidbits here and there. She was an angel of death a reaper of rotten souls, an angelic being, an avenging warrior. She burst into a fit of laughter at the thought, "I am far from angelic Abe. But I guess I could live with the responsibly. I mean ever since I was a little girl I wanted to help people. That's why I joined the ARMY." With a smile she walked up to the tank and placed her hand on the glass, "Other then finding out who I am, how are you feeling? You're color has returned to normal and you're moving a lot faster."

"I'm a little tired but other then that I am feeling quite good."

"That's good."

Returning to her bare room she sat down on her bed, well not her bed. The walls absent of her personality, the lacking of her own personal belongings suddenly made her feel so alone. She wondered what had happened to her apartment, to her friends, to her family? Why didn't she think of this before? Did they think her dead? Did the Bureau tell people she had perished in Iraq with her unit? Or did they tell them she was on a secret mission. If she was going to make this her home she needed some answers and some of her own stuff. Heading for Mannings office she passed Hellboy in the hallway and gave him a quick nod and moved past him.

Buzzing the door it opened revealing Manning behind it. His chubby face erupted in a huge smile and ushered her in.

"Good afternoon Agent Davis it's good to see you are awake. You had us worried there for a moment when you passed out on the tarmac. It was a shame your wings disappeared I would of loved to examine them." Motioning her to sit Manning took his seat behind his desk.

Anessa ran her hand through her red hair and sat down, "I'm sure there will be plenty of time to look at them. Look Manny I got some questions I need answered. I've been here for about two month's right? Now before that I was considered MIA in the field. I wanna know what happened to my life sir? My stuff, my family and my friends. Am I dead to them? Is my stuff in a land fill somewhere?"

With a small chuckle Manning took out a cigar from his front pocket and lit the end of the brown tobacco with a wooden match. Puffing slowly on it exciting the red embers at the end he leaned back into his large leather chair. "Calm down child your family and friends don't think your dead and your belongs are not in the trash I assure you. As a matter of fact that was the next order of business once we knew you would be good for the bureau with the last mission proved without a doubt. Your friends and family were informed two months ago you were found alive in Iraq. But you've been in a secret location for debriefing and recovery. They are just waiting for your call my dear. And your apartment is still there along with your belongings awaiting your arrival."

As if a giant load had been lifted of her shoulders she collapsed back into the chair with a long sigh. Looking back up at the chubby agent she laughed as he winked.

"Would you like me to send a few agents to pack up your stuff and bring it here? Or would you like to do it?"

"Actually I think I would like to do it. Would I have permission to take a small vacation of sorts to pack up my things and see my friends and family?"

"But of course take as much time as you need. It's good to have you aboard Agent Davis. But remember this is a government secret no one must know what you are doing. Make up what ever cover you must but we do not exist."

"I understand. But what if by some reason my wings reappear I mean I can't exactly say they are a Halloween costume?"

"Well….. I guess be as discrete as possible and be sure only the ones you trust are able to see them."


	14. Chapter 14

Ok heres another chapter, some warning there are some naughty parts I cut it down a lot so we'll see if it's ok. Enjoy!

Title: Opposites

Chapter Fourteen

Up right she shot from her bed a thick sheen of sweat covered her body the covers strewn off the bed from her thrashing. She had that dream again, everyone dead and the strange woman in Hellboy's room his bloody heart in her hand. Getting to feet she threw on a pair of cotton pants and a tank top and padded to Hellboy's room. Pulling the giant metal door open she peaked inside, she found him sitting in his bed looking at his many TVs, remote in hand surfing relentlessly in just a pair of black boxer shorts. .

"What you doin up so late angel cakes?" He called from his bed obviously aware of her peaking.

Pushing the door open further Anessa moved inside his cavernous room. Looking around she tried not to laugh. It was so messy; papers, eight tracks, records, CDs, books littered the ground not to mention the numerous litter boxes for the several cats that occupied his room.

"I was coming to make sure you were still alive, that's all. "

"Making sure I was still alive? Did ya have a bad dream?" he mocked stroking his goatee.

"Never mind you big ape, what you watching? Anything good on?" slowly she padded over to his bed and sat down on the corner of the large mattress.

Eyeing her suspiciously he turned his attention back on the TVs starting to flip again, "Nothing much I have every single channel you can imagine and I can't find one damn thing on."

"Here give me that." Looking back down at the end of the bed he watched her crawl up the giant bed he tank top bowing in the front giving him a nice view of her breasts. Distracted by the view she easily wrestled the remote from his big red hand. Making herself comfortable next to him she began flipping threw the channels stopping a few times to get a synapses of a show. With a snort of laughter she stopped on a porn channel.

"You get the porn channels?!"

Getting quite uncomfortable he reached for the remote firmly gripped in her palm, "Hey hey! Change the channel I don't want that on with you in here. I'm human I have needs too you know and if you haven't noticed there aren't any woman lined up at my door to fulfill those needs." Practically on top of her she fought him fiercely for the control of the remote giggling all the way.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable Red?" she mocked him moving her knee into the apex of his thighs. Finally getting a hold of her wrists he held them above her head pinning her body beneath his weight. Unable to move any further she looked up into his yellow eyes. A big mistake. Both stopped struggling and sat in silence except for the sounds of the explicit activities going on in the show behind them.

A hot sensation started to build in the pit of her stomach and it was unmistakable, particularly the bulge now pressing against her thigh. He didn't move above her but kept a safe distance from her lips. He watched her tongue dart out to moisten them. His breath was deep and even the grip on her wrists became just a little tighter. The tension in the room grew thicker with the lengthened silence.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the lust and passion lying beneath waiting to be explored. The bulge grew harder against her leg inching further and further forward. It was getting bigger by the second. The mere thought of it made her mouth water. Pure heat pooled in between her thighs she couldn't deny it. Looking back at his mouth and to his eyes her breath caught in her throat.

In a fury of passion their mouths smashed together tongues and lips doing battle for the dominate position. His tongue dipped into her mouth and explored the sweetness he could remember from his fantasy. Her hands moved around his neck and locked in his black hair pulling him further down onto her. Hellboy's red hand moved to her abdomen and pulled the offending tank top off to reveal her breasts. The long red digits had no trouble finding the now taught peaks pinching them between his fingers. A soft moan escaped her mouth, exciting him further. Breaking there scorching kiss his mouth moved down to the round mountains his hands once explored. She arched her back and gasped as his red lips latched onto a brown nipple and sucked hungrily.

"Hellboy" she whispered her voice husky from passion.

His hot mouth moved to the other mound giving equal attention to each beautiful peak. Without her notice his human hand traveled down her stomach and under her pants to find the treasure beneath.

"Oh god! She cried digging her nails into the dense muscles of his back as he found his mark.

Two of his thick digits slid slowly into the wet heat of her core stretching her gently. Slowly his two red fingers began to stroke the walls inside of her as his red thumb found the sensitive pink bud. A frustrated cry came from her as she arched into him. The smell of her arousal was exhilarating and mistakably feminine. It was driving him to madness. The impatience in her voice broke every bit of control he thought he had.

"Please" she pleaded pulling at his muscled arms.

With one quick motion he rid her of her shorts as well of himself. Moving up her body he looked into her eyes once again. They were foggy with hunger half closed awaiting what they had both needed.

"Are you sure?" he growled low in his throat grasping his engorged phallus in his red hand.

Nodding impatiently she reached up for his face pulling him down into another fiery kiss. Positioning the swollen head of his red member at her entrance he thrust forward taking her completely. Her back arched upwards as she screamed into his mouth, the new angle allowed her body to accept more of him inside her. It nearly tore her but the pain and pleasure were well worth it.

Her nails dug into his back as she grasped for her sanity. Slowly it slipped away with each power thrust he delivered. His mouth so warm and demanding it drew out the animal in her. Then she felt it the white heat, it started in her toes and moved up her legs to her torso. She felt her body start to shake, pleasure coursed through her body she couldn't hold it back any longer. Deepening the kiss they shared she exploded. A blinding white light engulfed them both as her climax hit her hard.

Breaking the kiss he looked down to find his angel. Her wings were back as well as the mark around her eye. The sword lay beside them on the bed. His dream had come true he was in the arms of his angel making love to her. Her soft cries of pleasure sounded the same. The soft kisses on his chest and arms it was all the same.

After her orgasm subsided Anessa opened her eyes to find her wings wrapped around Hellboy. His eyes met hers again and he smiled devilishly with a quick snap if his hips he enticed a sharp cry from her bringing her back with him into the passion filled night. Now he felt it rising in his blood. The tell tale of his undoing.

Building, they both could feel it, white hot heat surged through them bringing them both to climax together. He collapsed beside her his breathing heavy and hot he looked over to the Angel. Her eyes were closed a silly grin plastered on her face.

"You alright over there?" he called placing his red palm on her stomach.

Opening her eyes she looked the red demon who had just brought her to two orgasms. A feet no man had ever accomplished. Getting to her knees she stretched out her wings drumming them a little on the large mattress.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing those." He laughed resting the back of his hand on his forehead. He let out a groan when she bit her lower lip inching forward on her knees. "What you gonna do princess?" he asked warily rising to his elbows.

As she reached his large red form she straddled his hips and leaned down to his muscled torso. Her lips brushed softly against the red nipple making it instantly erect. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he closed his eyes allowing her to have her way with him. Feather light touches ran over his naked body sending goose bumps racing over his red skin. Raising his hips his growing member rubbed against her lower lips enticing a soft purr from her. Her mouth moved to the other peaked nipple giving it the same treatment as the last. Reaching beneath her she found his hardening length and wrapped her fingers around it squeezing gently.

He sucked in a breath threw clenched teeth as her nails drug over the sensitive flesh. It was so hard he could feel it pulsating. Both hands grabbed a bunch of sheet beneath him while her hand moved down to fondle the two red orbs below his shaft. Slowly she rolled them in her hand taking her time making him moan and squirm underneath her.

Her hand moved to his lower belly her palm spread out her warm palm pressed firmly to his scorching red skin just above the patch of black curls. Slowly she lowered herself her head fell back a moan rolling off her lips.

"Oh god." His eyes glued to her he put his hands on her hips helping her, her giant wings displayed fully as she moved up and down. Moving one hand he caught one of the mounds in his grasp squeezing delicately. Her other hand moved to his, holding his warm palm to her breast. Her hand pressed into his stomach as she made soft mewling noises. Again she bite her lower lips which nearly sent him over the edge.

"I'm gonna….." She whispered right before her body went ridged arching above him.

"Hellboy!" she cried, the sound of her calling his name in ecstasy brought him to his release. A another roar erupted from his throat his back arched away from the bed his human hand clutching her side.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Opposites

Chapter Fifteen

Sandpaper licks woke Hellboy from his listless dream, his eyes blinked open to see a pair of cat eyes staring at him and a little pink tongue licking its chops, "Meow." the kitten spoke begging for breakfast.

He rolled over his arm searching for a warm body but found nothing but cold sheets. Looking over the spot were the beautiful angel had once laid, was vacant. Her clothes and sword were gone; no doubt left in the middle of the night. Seeing a piece of paper tacked to his door he stumbled from bed, untangling himself from the sheets he walked over naked to the door and pulled the paper from the door.

It read:

"_Sorry I left big guy I wasn't looking forward to the awkward morning after. First off I don't regret anything from last night. But I'm not quite sure what I want from it as I'm sure you have no idea either. I won't be here when you wake up I will be on my way home to pack up my apartment and see my family and friends. I will be gone for a little bit to take care of a few things. I will see you when I get back._

_Anessa (Angel Cakes)_

Ok at least she didn't regret bumpin uglies with him that made him feel a little better. Folding up the paper he set it down on the nearest table. Just then the door opened and Myers walked in with a huge plate of pancakes.

"Morning, Red here are some…..holy man put on some pants!"

Hellboy ignored the appalled man and grabbed a fistful of the breakfast sweet breads, "MMM Pamcakes" he moaned shoving them down his throat.

Shielding his eyes from Hellboy's exposed manhood with his arm Myers began feeding the many cats, "Jesus man pants! Have you ever heard of pants? I swear you have no modesty."

"You're just jealous yours isn't as big as mine Boy Scout."

"I might be jealous of how you use that hammer, I saw Anessa had her wings when she left this morning. You have anything to do with that?

Nearly choking on his pancakes Hellboy turned away from the agent trying to breathe again. After getting the wade down his throat he turned back to the young agent, "No (cough) no not me why would you think that?"

"Because I saw her leaving your room early this morning clutching her shirt to her chest cause she obviously couldn't get it back over head. You fuckin lucky bastard."

It had been two and a half weeks since Anessa had left the B.P.R.D to settle a few things in her life before resuming her duties at the Bureau. The halls of the bureau were silent except for the buzzing of the over head lights. Abe swam in his tank listening to Bach over his specially designed sound system. Both Myers and Manning were hold up in their offices doing tedious paperwork. A soft grunting sound filtered through the hallways disturbing the peace gradually getting louder. Hellboy lay planted on the bench carefully lifting his 900lb barbell over his head. Sweat dripped from his muscled form as he finally finished his reps and settled the bar in its groove on the bench. Sitting up he rested his weary arms on his knees regulated his breathing. He had found himself in the gym a little more since she had left. His mind kept wandering to her distracting him making the day lag on. So he kept his mind busy with heavy workouts.

A loud beep across the buildings sound system alerted them to the front gates being opened. Either they had a visitor or Anessa was back bringing her belongings with her. Hellboy grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wiped the sweat from his body and headed towards the loading dock.

He walked through the entrance of the loading dock just as a 2009 deep purple convertible mustang and a large van drove through the docking door. The mustang pulled up right in front of him and the door opened. A black high heeled boot connected with the cement ground followed by its twin. Soon after Anessa's head popped up from the car door. Her red hair pulled up in a ponytail swinging behind her with her movements. Shutting the door behind her he now saw her outfit; the black boots came up to her knee caps leaving the rest of her legs exposed before disappearing underneath a short jean skirt. Just covering her midriff was a black tank top with a big white skull across her breasts and a studded belt hung loosely around her hips. And to finish off the look was her large silver ankh around her neck, two large silver hoops decorating her ears and a large leather band wrapped round her right wrist. The marking around her eye was gone as well as her wings, which disappointed him a little bit.

"Nice ride." Hellboy called nonchalantly lighting up a cigar.

Anessa moved to the back of her purple mustang and opened the truck pulling out a large black duffle bag. With one fluid motion the heavy duffle bag was swung over her shoulder. Slamming the trunk shut her face reappeared, "Thanks it just didn't feel right leavin her behind."

The doors of the van soon opened and agents started pulling out boxes. After a few boxes a giant flat LCD screen TV emerged in two agents hands.

"Jesus Christ that's a big TV!" Hellboy's cigar nearly feel out of his mouth as he watched it go by, "Why the hell didn't Manny get me a TV like that? You gonna put that in my room right?"

She laughed hard but cut it short with an abrupt, "No."

"Ah crap."

A big red micro fiber couch soon followed along with what looked like the makings of a black cast iron bed frame. Many boxes came after; one by one agents brought them down to her newly empty room dropping them off to be unpacked.

Following the last agent with the last box she pasted by Hellboy brushing up against him slightly. The duffel bag that once occupied her hand was taken from her. Turning around Hellboy nodded tossing the bag over his shoulder.

"You know I can carry that you know." She growled reaching for the bag but missed it completely when he moved out of her way heading down the hall without her.

"Yeah well I can't let the nanny squad do all the work now can I." he called to her.

"You anger me you know that right?"

"Of course." Setting her duffel bag on the packed floor of her room he leaned against the wall taking a drag of his cigar and laughed, "You have a lot of work ahead of you. Better hope a mission doesn't come up in the next month."

"I'll have this done by 2am tonight."

A box had caught his attention marked "Stereo" making his over to it her pulled the top off pulling out the piece of equipment. It was the size of his head but like a large silver cube. On the top was a small slit.

Taking it from his mitts she put it on the table that stood in the middle of the room, "Its for my Ipod it looks weird but it gives off great sound. Now if you don't mind I need to get to work." And with that she ushered him out of the room and closed the door in his face.

The night crawled by at a snails pace, the endless silence that filled the halls drove him to madness. Sitting on his massive bed Hellboy hopped channels the buzzing clicks drilled into his scull. Looking at his clock the bright red numbers flashed 2am. It was time to check on the angel besides she said she would be done by this time. He bet she could use some company.

Getting to his feet he threw the remote on the night table and looked at him self in the mirror. His horns were newly grinded down and his chin shaven. Yep he looked good. Grabbing a black tank from the nearby chair Hellboy started to pull it on but stopped. Returning to the mirror he flexed his peck muscles and smiled. Hoisting the tank back over his head he threw the shirt back on the chair remaining shirtless.

Rounding the corner to her room he began to here the music coming form her room. It had a heavy but steady beat to it. It was a heavier rock the he was used to but he good get into it. The door was slightly ajar letting the light within the room to filter out into the dim hallway. With a slight nudge from his stone hand the door slowly swung open. A black cast iron canopy bed sat on the north end of the room with two matching night stand at either side. A white mess fabric draped from post to post giving an angelic feel to the sleeping space. On the adjacent wall hung the giant flat screen TV for easy viewing and a tall but long table sat below it. The red couch sat o the east side with a metal shelving next to it holding the stereo for her ipod and several books and CDs. In another corner of the room sat a tall glass case with several beautiful glass objects littering the inside. A light that hung from the very top illuminated the art pieces. On each wall hung black and white pictures, on the bottom of each read "_Ansel Adams" _each incased in what looked like black leather frames. And a large desk sat in another corner with a computer and a large 24" flat screen. Then he saw her in the closet bending over searching through a box her black boots now missing but the shirt still on giving him quite a show from where he was standing.

"It's not nice to stare Red." She called from the box.

"Well you shouldn't put on such a good show then."

Her hand shot to cover her exposed thong and stood abruptly turning around to face him. Her nice tight pony tail was now loose and undone. Strands of blood red hair hung in her eyes. The strap of her tank top hung loosely on her bicep exposing her shoulder.

With two long strides of his long legs he was in the door and next to her bed. A plush white down comforter covered the bed and two large pillows sat at the head of the bed.

"Nice digs you got here, I mean you don't crew around do you?" Walking over the computer he moved the mouse to turn on the screen. The monitor light flashed on revealing a picture of Anessa with another beautiful girl wrapped around each other sitting on a bench somewhere on the desktop. "Everything is pretty much top end isn't it? I mean I would kill for that TV." He pointed to the TV mounted on the wall. Moving to the couch he flopped down on it crossing one leg over the other.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." She laughed disappearing into the large walk in closet and came out holding two beers. Throwing one to him she took up residence next him on the couch pulling her long legs under her. Poping the top of her beer she took a long pull and sat it down on her knee.

"Yeah well I really don't have any bills except for living expenses so I saved all my money. I mean I really couldn't go shopping when I was on tour in the middle of Iraq holding a machine gun and grenades hanging on my belt. So when I was on leave from the Army I bought myself a few things to satisfy the tech bug inside of me."

Joining her in the beer he leaned back against the back of the couch, "So how did you explain those wings to your parents and friends when they saw you? I mean I can't believe they didn't notice them."

"Yeah well it freaked my parents out a bit. But my best friend took to them right away. She thought they were "freaking sweet". Obviously I told them they had to keep them a secret cause it would put my life in danger if the wrong people found out about my angelic appendages. As for my job I told them I was working for a secret part of the government. So I really wasn't lying to them too much but they were happy to find out I would be in the states more often. It was a little difficult for my mom to let go of me when she left it had been almost a year since she had seen me last. And when you get a letter from the government stating your child is a hostage of a hostile terrorist group it leaves ya a little frazzled and clingy." Her hand reaching behind her head Anessa pulled the binder from her locks releasing her red waves of hair. Spilling into her vision her finger moved the strains behind her ears.

Tipping the beer back Hellboy drained the last of the amber liquid into his mouth and swallowed crumbling the tin can in his stone hand. His eyes found a trash can sitting by the door and his hand launched the can into its opening.

"Sooo." Hellboy began putting his arm on the back of the couch his stone hand landing right behind her head. He intended on getting her side of there rendezvous they had before she left to get her stuff but he was cut off by the blaring alarm, "Crap."

"At least I pretty much finished before that thing went off." Anessa groaned getting to her feet and headed out the door with Hellboy in tow. There was going to be no sleep tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Opposites

Chapter Sixteen

The briefing room was soon filled with the yawns of groggy agents. Abe sat across the table from Hellboy who had just dropped down lazily in his customer chair near the front of the table. Soon after, Anessa entered the room taking a seat in the back propping her legs up on the table and resting her arms behind her head. Manning and Myers filed into the crowded room last taking their seats at the head of the table. Manning ran his hand over his bald head and set the thick folder on the illuminated table.

"Alright we got something quite interesting to deal with in Ireland. Reports have it there is a giant roaming the hills near some old abandoned castles. Now this isn't just a normal giant…."

"There's something called a normal giant?" Anessa piped in from the back cause the room to fill with a soft rumble of laughter.

Manning gave her a fake smile and proceeded, "Like I was saying this is no normal giant. For some reason it is kidnapping villagers and when the bodies turn up they are drained of all their blood. With the very familiar two puncture marks on their necks. "

"Vampires?" Hellboy inquired resting his elbows on the table top reaching for the file just before Manning.

With a quick grab Mannings pulled the file out of Hellboy's reach getting a low growl from the demon. "Yes that is what we believe but the connection to the giant and Vampire is unknown. So the plane leaves in an hour folks lets get geared up and head out."

Before Hellboy could catch up to Anessa she was out the door and was blocked by the bodies of the hordes of agents filing out of the briefing room. As the crowd thinned he watched her disappear down the hallway. A hand on his shoulder dragged him back to his seat loosing his footing he tumbled back into the chair. Looking up he saw Manning glaring down at him.

"Keep your red hands off that angel; I don't want another debacle like the 'Liz lockdown.' Do you have any idea how long I had to lie to the government about what was going on with you? You locked yourself into solitude for nearly a year I do NOT want that to happen again. I need you out saving the world or the government cuts our funding which means your ass is out in the streets. You hear me ya big red Frankenstein?!"

Hellboy gaped at the raging bald man above him the vein on his forehead started to bulge giving the man a much angrier demeanor then usual. Pushing up from the chair Hellboy met the bald man face to face. His red stone hand came out and poked the chubby man in the chest making him falter on his feet a bit. "Now you listen here baldy, you keep me locked up so tight in this building that I need a permission slip to take a crap. Now you're telling me I can't hit that if I want to?" Hellboy stuck out his chin and yanked at his pants, this was a mans conversation, "She's the only female down here and I have needs Manny, man needs that only a woman can meet. And she can meet them just fine."

Mannings face grew suddenly pale his hands started to fidget with his stripped tie. His stomach suddenly fell, she was standing right behind him. Slowly he pivoted on his foot looking at the doorway which now was occupied by her body. Her arms folded across her chest her eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

"So is that all I was to you, a woman to fulfill your manly needs? Well buddy this woman won't be doing you any more favors." Before he could respond or apologize she was gone.

Hellboy turned back around to face Manning who now had a giant smile on his face. His chubby fingers reached into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out a cigar and lit it. Slowly he puffed on the tobacco and blew the warm smoke in the red mans face, "I was hoping that would happen." Pushing past him Manning made his way down the hallway towards his office, leaving Hellboy alone in the suddenly very large and empty debriefing room.

"Crap!" he would have to talk to her on the plane now he only had less then an hour to get ready for the long trip. One of these days he was going to kill that bald man.

Making his way onto the giant aircraft Hellboy searched for Anessa but found no sign of her. The government plane was littered with agents their many conversations filling the air. Making eye contact with Abe the red man made his way over to the fish man. Flopping down in the seat next to him he playfully punched Abe's shoulder, "You seen the Angel get on the plane?"

Abe's vertical eye lids closed over his blue eyes moistening the soft tissue beneath them, "Why yes she is in the cockpit."

"In the cockpit? Why would she be in there?"

"Because I'm flying the plane."

Turning around abruptly he looked up into her purple eyes. She had on a pair of skin tight jeans with high heeled black boots. Beneath the black leather bomber jacket that ended just above her hips was a white tank top. Her red hair spilled down over her shoulders and just barely keeping the wavy locks away from her eyes were a pair of pilot sunglasses perched a top her head.

"Why are you flying the plane? I mean what happened to Albert?" Hellboy asked still looking over her body.

With a firm grasp her hand cupped under his jaw pulling his face up so he was looking at her, "Because Albert still isn't well enough to fly a plane and they couldn't get a new pilot on such short notice, so Manning asked me to fly…..you got a problem with a 'woman' flying you across the world?" her tone threatening. Her grip was firm and unwavering, she was not someone to mess with when she was angry.

"No, no you can fly the plane, you can fly me to Australia and back for all I care. Just please don't rip my face off." Hellboy tried to keep his tone playful but pleading at the same time he had seen her pissed before and he did not want to upset her further.

Letting go of his chin she turned her attention to Abe. Her soft smile soon returning to her full lips, "Abe Manning told me you have my tracking device."

With a quick laugh he fumbled through his pockets and pulled out the tracking beacon placing it in her open palm. Anessa turned it over and pushed the button down illuminating the light inside.

"Purple?"

Abe nodded adjusting in his seat, "To match your eyes."

Anessa laughed and put the locator on her belt securing it snugly. Before she turned away to return to the cockpit Hellboy's red hand shot out grasping her wrist.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered his eyes pleading.

Ripping her wrist from his fingers she glared at him, "I'm busy right now. You'll just have to wait." Turning on her heels she made her way back to the cockpit and shut the door. Soon after they could hear the engines roar to life.

"She is very upset with you Red, you might want to let her cool off for a little bit. What you said was very hurtful whether or not you both decided it was a casual thing or a start of something."

"Get out of my head brother blue, besides I gotta get ready to battle the bad guys, I shouldn't be thinking of how I'm going to fix this with her. I gotta stay focused." Rubbing his hand over his shaven horns he let out a heavy sigh sinking into the large leather seat. He needed to try and get some shut eye if he was going to be alert ands ready for this mission. His eyes found the cockpit door one more time before his heavy lids closed sending him into a restless sleep.

The plane flew through the evening clouds without incident. The cargo hold of the giant aircraft lay silent; occasionally a soft snort of an agent would disturb the peace. The engines hummed quietly beside the main hold propelling them to their destination. Anessa sat at the controls of the plane watching the white fluffy clouds pass by in the dark evening sky. The stars shown through the clouds blinking energetically showing off their sparkling beauty. Checking the coordinates one more time she leaned back into her chair admiring the light show before the cockpits window. She had always enjoyed flying, always wanted to be up in the clouds with the birds. So as soon as she was old enough she learned how to fly a plane. She was a natural at it which would probably explain her current status. For some reason the thought of having wings didn't frighten her she was excited by the new possibilities she was faced with. She was always fascinated with adventure always willing to help others and put her life on the line. Which steered her into the Army and Marines, a natural boring life was definitely not for her, she had decided that when she was eleven. So this new life with the BPRD wasn't so bad in a way it was what she was looking for all her life. She was actually saving the world from evil. The thought made her giggle a bit, what a cliché.

But this thing with Hellboy had just fucked up everything. Did he really think that way, that women were just some shell to relieve stress? Or was it all a show for Manning and did that night actually mean something to the big demon? She herself didn't know what to think of it, was it a friends with benefits deal or was there something really there? When it happened he seemed involved in it, his hands were all over her his lips exploring and warm. His member hard and……..ok ok that's enough. She could feel the heat rise between her legs she squeezed her thighs together to smother the growing warmth. Hellboy was a jackass without a doubt but he was irresistible none the less. There was something about him that was alluring, undeniably sexy. The thought stuck in her mind and she laughed again out loud. Did she just say that? Hellboy sexy?

She let her mind wander to him she could still picture him lying in bed when she woke up that morning. His massive red body lay sprawled out on his bed, the silky sheet barely covering his hips. The enormous stone hand lay above his head open occasionally twitching with his morning dreams, his flesh hand resting on his stomach just above his navel. A bright red knee peaked out from underneath the covers reminding her of just how naked he was beneath the soft sheet. She could safely say he was sexy, if he wasn't such a jerk he might be worth dying for.

With a slight jump the plane came to a stop on the secret FBI airfield in Ireland around five am Ireland time. Anessa released the controls and shut down the rumbling engines and unbuckled herself. She could see the Ireland agents filing out of the large building already to greet them. Exiting the cockpit she watched the agents depart the plane on the lowered ramp. Hellboy and Abe were in the midst of the small crowd. Picking up her duffle bag she followed them out into the cool fresh air. The bright sun bore down on the green grass as the chilled wind whipped it about as if to make patterns in the lush green blanket. Looking to her left she noticed the giant cliff just about a hundred yards away. She could just barely hear the ocean crash upon the rocks below. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

Hellboy turned around to see Anessa staring at the oceans cliff. Her eyes scanned over the vast ocean taking in the Celtic beauty. Her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths of the ocean air. As she pulled a few stray hairs from her face she hiked the duffle bag further onto her shoulder and headed towards the moving pack of agents.

"Try not to stare Red she'll think there is something wrong with her." Abe broke his concentration placing his gloved hand on the red mans shoulder.

Hellboy tore his eyes away from her and made his way into the FBI building. The building was no were near as advanced as the BPRD. The walls were plaster at best he could easily break free from this facility. Soon they were shuffled into what looked like a briefing room and sat down.

A tell red headed man came to the front of the room and smiled broadly, "Good mornin to you all." He started, his Irish accent thick and joyous, "It's very nice to finally meet you all. My name is Thomas O'Hara I am the head of this department." His eyes slowly made their way over to Hellboy and Abe who were seated next to each other. "I have heard so much of you and your work. I can't wait to see you all in action." Soon his eyes came to Anessa and a confused look came over his face. Setting his folder down eyed her again. "I'm sorry Miss but you look totally normal? Nothing out of the ordinary like these two gentlemen?" His finger pointed to Hellboy and Abe who were now looking to Anessa. "What can you do?"

"I kill my opponents with my girlish good looks Mr. O'Hara." Anessa shook her hair leisurely behind her batting her purple eyes.

"Really?!" he gawked leaning against the table to get a better look at her.

"No." she quickly laughed placing the palms of her hands on the table. Her innocent smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a wicked grin, "They call me the Angel of death Mr. O'Hara. And I have the strength of Hellboy."

"B-but I see no wings? Wouldn't you have wings to be called an angel?" the Irish agent questioned stepping away from the table just an inch.

"They come out when I need them, I haven't trained them to appear on command yet, they seem to have a mind of their own."

"They are quite magnificent when you see them, breath taking really." Abe butt in.

O'Hara blinked a few times and sat down in his seat, "I see. I hope I get to see them lassie, would be a site to see. Now I'm sure you all know why you are here our giant and vampire problem. We don't know the connection yet for we have never seen them work together before. I hope you can stop them the villagers are getting rather frightened. Now I'm sure you're all tired from your long flight. My men will show you to your rooms to freshen up and rest for a bit. The vampire's activities don't usually start to stir until midnight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Getting to her room Anessa threw her duffle bag on the floor and flopped down on the government issued bed. She was so tired she hadn't slept in nearly two days. But she was in Ireland, she had always wanted to go to Ireland. Now she had a few hours of free time to do just a little sight seeing and she was dog tired. Looking at the clock she estimated how many hours she would need to get a restful sleep but still have time to walk around the city. She could recharge her battery off nine hours of sleep she would get up at two pm and go out for a while. Maybe get one of the agents to be her tour guide. Getting to her feet she opened her door and made her way to the common area she had been shown for meals. The room was full of agents eating and talking, in the far corner she saw Hellboy eating one of his giant meals. Several agents sat around him asking several questions about his abilities and origins. She noticed one man looking at her and she smiled making her way to him.

"Do you have some spare time sometime after two pm? Mr…..?"

The man took her hand and shook it, "McCarthy, Darren McCarthy sure what can I do for you pretty lady?"

Anessa took a seat next to the man, "Well this is my first time in Ireland and it's a shame it's for business but I have a few spare hours after I get some shut eye. I was wondering if you could show me a few sights before we battle the monsters tonight?"

It seemed the man's smile broadened, "Of course anywhere you want to go I'll take you."

Bidding him goodbye until two she headed back to her room for a nap.

Hellboy watched the meeting between Anessa and the random Irish agent. The man seemed a little too happy just to be meeting her. Pushing the large bowl of half eaten Shepard's pie away he made his way over to the young man. Dropping down next to the man he watched the young agents face go from a beaming smile to pasty shade of white.

"H-Hello Mr. Hellboy sir what can I do for you today?" he stammered out nervously.

"The woman you were just talking too what you two talk about?" he growled lowly in his throat.

"I – I – I'm taking her site seeing this afternoon after her nap…sir. She's never been here before."

Without another word he stood and made his way down the hall were she had disappeared too. His long legs made it easy to catch up to her. Before she could open her door he held it closed with his stone hand.

"What do you want? I need to get some sleep or I'll pass out in the hallway."

What's this I hear you're letting a random stranger take you out on the town this afternoon? You don't even know this guy? I don't want you to go out with this guy."

She looked up at his her face showing her annoyance, "Listen I'm a big girl Red I can take care of myself. Besides who the hell are you to tell me who I can hang out with or not. I'm not yours Red I can do what ever I want. Now if you'll excuse me I need a fuckin nap." Ripping the door open she knocked him off balance sending him into the adjacent wall. With a loud thump the door was closed and locked behind her.

A low growl rumbled in his throat and without thinking he punched the wall which sent his stone fist through the fragile plaster into the connecting room. Pulling his giant stone hand free he looked through the whole. "Oops sorry!" he winced waving awkwardly at the woman inside the room, luckily for him she was covered by towel. He made a quick get away high tailing it down the corridor to his own room.

The air was clean and crisp, the salty moisture from the nearby crashing ocean filtered through the air giving a sparkling feeling to the atmosphere. It was like putting your nose over a bubbling glass of soda water, nothing like the smoggy dense air of New Jersey. Anessa watched her young guide as he brought her around the cute little town near the FBI Building. It was as far as she could go with the amount of time they had but it would do. The smile on his face was bright and refreshing. Grabbing her hand gently he lead her into a little shop introducing her to the shops owner.

"Thomas this is a special from of mine, Anessa Davis. Will you let her sample your fresh brew of the day?" the young man leaned over the counter and asked the bearded man.

With a jolly rumble of laughter the man went into the back and returned with a frosty bottle of beer, popping the top he handed it to her. Taking it firmly she looked at the bottle and back at the young agent. His quick nod and smile made up her mind, pressing the bottle to her lips she tossed the bottle back taking a large swig of the amber liquid. The flavors danced on her taste buds igniting an unstoppable moan of satisfaction. It was the most perfect beer she had ever tasted. It wasn't too bitter wasn't too sweet and had a hint of some kind of flavor she couldn't name but it did wonders.

"Oh my god that tastes like heaven, "she turned back to the shops owner Thomas. "Sir you made this yourself? This is amazing I can't even describe the sensation in my mouth right now."

"I'm glad you like is lassie it's of my own brew a family secret passed down from generation to generation. I've had many offers to sell it but I refuse. This beer keeps my little shop going people come back to Ireland just for this and I want to keep it that way."

Taking another long pull she put the now empty bottle on the counter and pulled out her wallet, "Well my kind sir I would like to purchase said beer. Could I possible get a case of 12 frosty cold ones?"

Ey finish your shopping and I'll have it ready by the time you come back."

After a few hours of shopping in the cute little shops the sun was low on the horizon and was threatening to set. Darren tugged on her shirt softly to get her attention one last time.

"I want to show you something before we head back to the bureau it's the most beautiful view of the ocean." he lead her out behind the town limits down a lush green path of clovers. She could smell the ocean more clearly as they neared the coasts cliff. Soon a little stone path appeared leading down to the cliffs edge. Slowly they made their way down to it and he was right. The drop off was steep but the view was spectacular. Grass rocks littered the surf each with the own small patch of colored flowers. The heavy waves crashed upon the rocks dislodging its crabs from their perches. The water was a beautiful dark blue contrasting the sun now setting in the distance. With the rhythm of the afternoon breeze the green grass on the cliff swayed in time making patterns in the thick green blanket. The smell in the air was sweet and salty at the same time soothing whatever nerves were left from the plane ride.

"This is my favorite place in the world." He whispered softly as if not to disturb the beauty of the scenery.

"It's mine now too." Anessa agreed closing her eyes just listening to the oceans sounds.

A soft sound pulled her from her thoughts opening her eyes she looked over to Darren, "Did you hear that?"

Without opening his eyes he nodded his head, "Yeah probably just a seagull fighting for its meal."

Anessa closed her eyes again and heard the sound a little louder this time, and it was no seagull. Her eyes snapped open and she took off down the path along the cliff top speed. Darren heard her zoom by and was nearly knocked off his feet. Gathering his senses he soon followed behind her.

Off in the distance she could see four kids leaning over the cliff screaming down towards the surf. Her eyes began to search the cliff side for anything out of the ordinary. And then she saw it a little girl hanging from a branch her little body dangling above a deadly drop. Her feet picked up speed hoping she would make it there in time. Looking over her shoulder she called to the young agent.

"There's as child hanging from the cliff!"

"Jesus!" he screamed picking up speed himself.

One of the girls hands gave away causing her to scream louder her sobs resounded in the empty space of the cliffs.

"I'm not going to make it." She thought to herself, "I don't have to time to run over there." She needed her wings and now, concentrating on her back she ran faster her feet kicking up rocks as she went. Then she felt it, her wings burst forth from her back. Her sword was now in her right hand. She could hear Darren behind her yelling to himself in shock. Dropping her large sword to the ground she dove off the cliff her giant wings extending into the cool late afternoon air.

"Holy shit!" Darren yelped behind her again.

With a push of her wing span she shot towards the little girl descending towards the surf the tips of her wings dipping into the oceans blue waters. Just then the little girl's final hand gave out and she plummeted towards the sandy beach below. Getting directly below her Anessa shot up and caught the little girl in her arms. On instinct the little girls arms wrapped around Anessa neck and her head buried into her chest. Continuing her accent to the top of the cliff she saw the other children's looks of amazement their mouths agape. Reaching the cliffs edge she landed on the grass a little bit from the drop off.

"It's alright sweetheart you can open your eyes now."

The little girl slowly looked up and gasped at the giant wings behind Anessa, "Am I dead are you my angel?" she asked innocently still clutching to her neck.

"No darling you are still alive I assure you. But I am an angel of sorts. What is your name?"

The little girls arms slowly unwrapped themselves from around her neck and Anessa slowly set her feet back on the ground.

"Katie."

"Well Katie what were you and your friends doing so close to the edge? As you can see for yourself it is very dangerous."

Now looking a little sheepish she dug the tip of her foot into the dirt, "We were trying to pick some flowers on the cliffs edge and I slipped. Thank you for saving me."

Anessa smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of the little girls face, "It's quite alright but be more careful next time."

Just then Darren came running up carrying her giant sword terrifying all the children who scattered behind the coasts many trees. Darren dropped the sword down on the green grass and leaned down bracing himself on his knees. Taking large gasping breathes he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"That……was……..wicked!" he gasped between gulps of air. "When you said you had…..wings in the conference room……..I didn't believe you. But seriously that was………sweet."

She could see the children looking from behind the trees eyeing her wings, the group of friends still staying a few feet back wary of her and the new man by her side.

"It's alright children he won't hurt you. Do you want to touch them?" Anessa laughed motioning for the group to come closer.

Their once uncertain faces lit up as they made a mad dash to her, little hands now all over her wings. One took a single feather in his hand and ran his fingers down the side of it fraying the edges briefly. After a few moments she stood now towering over the small children.

"Why do you have wings?" one called out innocently.

Anessa raised her wings high into the air fluttering the tips slightly, "I was born with them so I could protect his world from evil. That's why I must ask a favor from all of you."

The children huddled in to make sure they hear and understood the favor, their faces animated with bright smiles.

"You mustn't tell anyone that you saw these, "Anessa pumped her wings a few times blowing wind into the children's faces getting a hushed giggle from them all. "If people knew about them then I wouldn't be able to help anyone. It must remain a secret. Can you all do that for me?"

Quickly they all nodded agreeing to her request, they all would share the secret.

Anessa looked to the swirling ocean and noticed the quickly setting sun, they needed to get back. Looking back to the children she smiled and waved goodbye. They headed back to the path from were they came from after the village. Reaching the clover patch just below the little town Anessa stopped and adjusted her wings behind her.

"You know Darren I don't think it would be wise to go through the village like this." She pumped her wings to make the point.

He nodded quickly and told her to hold on; disappearing over the hill she waited for his return. After a few moments he came back carrying a large purple cloth of some sort. Trotting his way back down to her he held out the cloth to reveal a cloak.

"This should hide them if you wrap your wings around your body."

Anessa wrapped her large black and white appendages around herself and Darren draped the cloak around her shoulders tying the silver rope around her neck. Adjusting the cloak in front to close the gape they made they way up into the village and back to the base.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Hellboy paced in the FBI building hallway as Abe read a book beside him. Everyone was pretty much geared up ready to go they were just waiting for the sun to go down and the angel to return from her outing. A cigar was pinched in between his two red lips, absently he puffed away on the brown tobacco. His stone hand made grinding noises as it made fists of anger and worry. It had been several hours since they left, she should have been back by now. If that Darren character hurt her he'd have his head on a plate.

"They're back." He over heard someone call down the hallway.

Before he could turn around to scold her he heard several people gasp. Whirling around he saw her wings outstretched in the hallway bobbing gently behind her with every step. Her large wicked sword slung behind her somehow the handle peeking out from behind her wings as she walked. Agents moved out her way their eyes glued to her feathered wings as she passed. Across her left arm hung a purple cloth and her other arm held a large box of rattling glass.

"Your wings! What happened are you alright?" Abe called out putting his book down but was pushed out of the way as the large red demon made his way to her quickly.

Hellboy's eyes were trained on the young agent behind her, "Did her hurt you?" he growled stepping beside her confronting Darren head on. The young agent cowered before the giant demon awaiting the first blow.

"Dear lord Hellboy calm down I'm fine Darren was a gentlemen. I saved a little girl today from falling off a cliff that's why I have my wings. And you know it was kind of cool." She turned her gaze to Abe. "I actually controlled them I made them come out."

"That's wonderful! You're making progress." Abe smiled patting her on the shoulder.

Hellboy went behind her and fiddled with the sword and its new holster slung around her back.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Darren had a craftsmen make it for me on the way back. So now I don't need to carry it in my hand all the time."

The box in her right hand shifted a bit and her hold on it tightened. Looking back Hellboy was behind her examining the box. His human hand shook the contents slightly getting the bottles to clank together.

"What you got in the box?" his voice sounded curious

"Beer if you must know the best beer ever." Draping the purple cloak over the box she adjusted the box in both hands holding it close to her body protectively. Swinging her hips away from him Anessa hid the box from his sight with her wing.

"The best beer? Can I have one?!"

Anessa shook her head and began walking away, "I need to get ready I'll be back in a few minutes."

Disappearing down the hallway Anessa made it into her room and set the box of beer on the bed and pulled off her sword. Turning around to face the mirror hanging on the back of the door she adjusted herself to see her back. Her once "whole" red hoodie was shredded in the back from her wings. She would need to figure out a system with her wings or she wouldn't have any shirts by the end of the month. Grabbing the front of her shirt she ripped the rest off throwing the wasted fabric in the garbage. Her suitcase laid just at the end of the bed, unzipping the case she flipped open the top and pulled out a purple tank top. She flipped over the fabric in her hands and looked at the back. She could easily maneuver her wings into the shoulder holes in the tank but it was far too cold here to go in just a tank top. Pulling out a black jacket from the suitcase she flipped it over as well. A quick search of her bag and she found her scissors and cut two holes in the back for her wings. With a shuffle of her wings she was in her tank top then she adjusted her wings to her side to get them in the holes of the jacket. Very carefully she pulled them through the holes and closed the jacket up. Retrieving the sword and holster from the bed she pulled it over and adjusted it on her back. The jeans she was wearing would suffice for tonight so she headed out into the hallway again.

Just as she made it out to the trucks she watched them load Hellboy's large body into the wooden crate marked "Live Cargo". Soon after she watched Abe throw a large cloak around himself and got into one of the many Government SUVs. Looking up into the sky she watched what was left of the sunset disappear behind the oceans horizon. Soft blues and darkening purples splashed across the night sky like a painter's canvas. Anessa stretched her wings into the cooling evening air and pumped them a few times taking her just off the ground.

"Boys I'll follow you by air. I wanna see what's going on from up above." And with that she lifted into the sky and disappeared into the moon kissed clouds.

From the hole in his crate Hellboy watched the angel take off into the sky vanishing into the night. She was going to scout from above he had over heard and was jealous. Here he was in a large uncomfortable crate and she was in the clouds free as a bird. Grumbling to himself he pulled out a comic book and began to read. With a jolt the large truck started forward sending him to the back of the enclosure with a loud "omph".

Anessa soared through the air directly above the trucks watching the surrounding very carefully. Swooping back and forth through the night air she tried to enjoy the flight as much as possible. Her white and black wings hovered just next to her occasionally moving to keep her body in the air. The green fields ran by below her in a blur, herds of white sheep speckled the never ending green. Then something caught her eye looking to the line of trees running adjacent to the road the trucks were on she noticed the branches moving. Moving quite violently as if something big was moving through them. Reaching for her communicator she called down to the trucks below.

"Hey boys look to your right do you see anything in the woods?"

A short stint of silence and a voice came over the com, "Jackson here, no we don't see anything its too dark. Why what do you see?"

"It looks like something huge is flanking your vehicles. The tree tops are dancing around violently."

Not a second after the words left her lips a large shadow leapt from the trees and tackled one of the large SUVs sending it careening into the empty field. It rolled three times before coming to a stop upside down. Soon after the shadowy creature lunged at the truck carrying Hellboy's crate sending that as well into a barrel roll. The large crate flew through the air and collided with the ground shattering the wood. Hellboy was launched from the crushed rubble and did a summersault into the grass. With cat like reflexes he was on his feet with the Samaritan poised and ready.

Anessa watched from above waiting for the right time to strike. Hidden behind clouds the moons light was dulled leaving the creature in shadow. It was huge no doubt but she needed to see it before she could attack. As if on cue the dense night clouds moved from the moons light illuminating their attacker.

"It's the giant!" diving into a roll she descended onto the earth with great speed. Reaching behind her she pulled out her sword and readied it for the attack.

Hellboy watched the moons light creep over the creatures face illuminating its ghastly features. The site made him want to loose is early dinner. The giant stood nearly sixty feet tall its head was far too big for it body. The size left it hanging to the right side of its body bobbing with its tremendous weight. It eyes were far apart and uneven its pupils a milky white color. From the site of its disfigured nose it looked as if something had bite it clean off leaving a jagged stump behind. A mighty roar from its huge mouth revealed the loose and decaying teeth. Each brown tooth went its own way in its mouth some swinging with the movement of its massive head. Drool ran occasionally down the side of its mouth dropping haphazardly on its crooked shoulders. One of its giant hands clutched a large stump from a tree, he swung it threw the air roaring his warning.

Hellboy wasted no time and took several shots at the giant, each oversized bullet finding its mark. With an angry howl the giant stumbled back as the bullets made contact with its flesh. Each bullet hole exploded with its blood sending it to the green grass below staining the innocent field. The giant quickly recovered and lunged for the red demon missing him barley. Hellboy tucked and rolled away from the creature's oversized grasp and shot again sending a few more projectiles into its putrid flesh. Again the giant howled in pain but didn't falter this time and grabbed for Hellboy once again and found purchase. Wrapping its crooked fingers around Hellboy's waist the giant hoisted him into the air and started to squeeze.

In the mess of it all the Samaritan was dropped to the ground and the red demon reached for it in vain as his body was lifted into the night air. Soon after Hellboy could feel the pressure from the monsters hand. It slowly began to crush him sending an uncontrolled roar of pain ripping from his throat. He could hear the agents firing upon the monster but it did nothing to stop it from crushing him.

Quicker then he could think the giant roared in pain releasing its devastating grasp on the giant demon sending him back to the earth with an 'oomph'. Looking back up he saw the angel perched on the monster's shoulder her sword embedded into its chest. The creature's finger grasped at the sword and angel fiercely trying to ride itself of both. Anessa's wings reached to the sky and pulled down taking her from its shoulder. Her hands reached for the handle protruding from the monster's flesh and yanked it free, getting another scream of agony from it. When the angel came into the giant's view his eyes went wide and began to grasp for her wildly his lips moving without sound. She dodged each awkward hand expertly and drove forward yet again embedding her sword into the other shoulder.

Hellboy and the agents watched from the ground as the Angel waged her assault on the giant. Her large wings were agile enough to keep her from harms way but eventually the creature would get wise and find a away to grab her. Hellboy wasn't going to wait for that to happen. Grabbing hold of the fabric of the giants tattered pants he climbed up the length of him. Now on top of the shoulder Hellboy took out the Samaritan and placed the muzzle of the gun to its neck and pulled the trigger. An ear piercing bellow erupted from the thing's throat. Its arms began to grab wildly at its own neck trying to cover the injury. This gave Anessa enough time to retrieve her sword from the giants shoulder. With a sickening sound the metal ripped free of the flesh.

Now the agents standing below decided they had waited long enough and began firing their fire arms at the creature's legs. Several bullets bite through its skin sending the giant stumbling backwards. His hands up in defense trying to get away from his attackers.

"Oh no you don't" Hellboy growled still perched upon the giants shoulder blade. Grabbing the back of the giant's shirt he dropped down ripping the decaying fabric with his descent. Reaching the knees Hellboy took several more shots each bullet ripping into the soft flesh behind its knee caps. Toppling backwards the giant connected with the ground hard. Doing a backward summersault he landed on his stomach his arms outstretched before him. Hellboy rolled just behind him taking his own dirt bath. Getting to his feet Hellboy brushed his duster off and strode towards the unmoving goliath.

"Now stay down!" he spat getting to the monsters side kicking its large exposed toe.

Anessa landed beside him gracefully her bloody sword still in hand. Soon several agents gathered behind them still on edge.

"That was a little too easy for a thing this big." Anessa whispered making her way up the side of the thing. She watched the back of the monster rise and fall with each raged breath. He was defiantly still alive but was it awake. Tapping the monster's exposed side with the tip of her sword she got no reaction. Hellboy made his way up the other side to its face. With out warning its hand shot out and wrapped around Anessa. From sheer surprise she dropped her sword and let out a yelp. Faster then anyone's reaction time it was on its feet and high tailing it towards the woods Anessa still in it's grasp.

"Oh crap!" Was all Hellboy could muster as he took off after them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry everyone it's been a while since I have updated. Lost my muse for awhile and have been busy with the holidays. Hope you all enjoy the new chappy

Chapter Nineteen

Hellboy did his best to follow the unholy fast giant through the forest. Weaving in and out of the trees he finally lost site of them, Anessa's white wings disappearing into the darkness.

"Shit!" he hissed still raging through the forest in vain. Slowly coming to a stop he searched the darkness for any sign of movement. Anything that could continue his pursuit. Nothing moved, that giant monster as big as he was just disappeared into the forest thick with trees. No branches snapping or leaves crunching, just eerie unnerving silence. "Fuck!" his fist connected with a nearby tree, the shear force splintering the trunk into tooth picks. Reaching to his coat he called for Abe. "I lost them." He growled angrily into the microphone.

"Don't worry too much Red," Abe's soothing voice crackled thought the speaker in his ear. "She should have her tracking device on. We can track her to where he took her and hope he hasn't done anything."

********************************

Anessa opened her eyes to a very dark lit room. The temperature was near freezing, the moister from her breath clouded before her with each exhale. Pulling at her arms she found them shackled above her and her legs as well below. Her wings were pinned behind her painfully and she could feel the frigid temp seep into them. Anessa strained to see thought the dark she could see a candle flickering in the distance which didn't give off too much light. Then something moved out of the corner of her eye, immediately she started to yank on her restraints willing the metal to break. But nothing seemed to be happening the shackles withstood her heightened strength.

"I'm sorry my dear but they will not break." A soft voice coed from the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A spark of flame from the darkness illuminated the space before her. The small shaky flame ignited a candle then another and another until an elaborate candelabrum was visible. The growing light soon illuminated the person clutching the candelabrum. A striking young man with short black hair stood in front of her. He couldn't have been more the 30 years old, but his face was somber and showed many years of wisdom in his dark eyes. He was dressed in all black with a few white undertones running along the coat he wore.

"What do you want with me? And why do your chains resist my strength?"

The young man set the candelabrum on the table next to him and pulled his black jacket off seeming oblivious to the frigid cold. A white button down shirt lay opened halfway down his chest revealing a nicely muscled torso. His eyes rolled over her sending chills down her spin.

"I told Leopold to get me anything that was out of the ordinary and you my dear are absolutely out of the ordinary. Also Leopold informed me of your strength so I used cursed chains to hold your angelic powers." just then she saw the glistening white fangs that protruded from his mouth. Long thick white fangs he seemed to enjoy exposing.

"You must be the vampire we were sent to dispose of."

A soft chuckle came from him as his pink tongue ran over one of the protruding white fangs, "We? There are more of you? Why I simply must meet the rest. I'll have to have Leopold run out and retrieve them for me." The young vampire strode up to Anessa's restrained body and ran his cold hand down the side of her cheek. His icy fingers took a hold of her chin and clamped down painfully. His dark eyes met hers and his mouth turned up into a wicked grin. "I can tell your blood will be the sweetest of them all."

Prying her face from his grasp Anessa spit in his face, "Don't touch me!"

Stepping back he wiped the saliva from his cheek, his eyes accessed her body once more, "You know I prefer my sweets to be chilled." Reaching out he grabbed a handful of her jacket and ripped it clean off her body. Next he took her thin tank top and removed it as well.

"What the fuck are you doing? STOP!" she yelled struggling in vain as the palm of his hand ran along her thigh. His nails soon bit into the tough fabric of her jeans and began to tear them down the front. With a quick tug they soon were laying on the cold stone ground in shreds. Just in her underwear and bra she sat exposed to the frigid air of the old building. Her teeth soon began to chatter, almost echoing in the cavernous room.

"P-p-p-please you don't want to do this."

"I'll let you chill here for a minute or two until I decide what I want to do with you." His cold hands reached behind her and ran down the soft feathers of her wings. "You are special though I've never seen a real live angel before. But a vampire has got to eat. And I'm just tired to death of the same ol' same ol' villagers"" Turning abruptly the young vampire grabbed his coat and disappeared into the darkness leaving her alone and freezing.

Anessa's eyes searched the room frantically. There was no doubt this was an old castle she was being held captive in. The large stone walls were a dead give away. She watched the flames eat away at the old wax in the candelabrum. She was so cold her skin was beginning to tingle. Her body was succumbing to the cold, she could tell it was well below freezing and the thick stones of the castle were not helping. The power coursing through her slowly stopped, making her weaker with each passing second. The poorly lit objects in the room began to fade dizziness soon followed. The darkness began to cover the room inching towards her as she hung helpless on the wall. It grabbed her like a terrified child under the bed and took her into oblivion.

******************************************

The trucks roared down the gravel road sending the small rocks rocketing into the nearby brush. Hellboy and Abe sat in the front of the lead truck the Samaritan tapping nervously on the demon's right leg. Abe sat beside him Anessa's massive sword on his lap his gloved hand running rhythmically over the side of the blade. Soon a castle came into view on the horizon. Abe took out the agent locater device and turned it on once again. It began to beep feverously and more so the closer they came to the ancient building.

"She has got to be in there. The signal is coming from that castle." Abe's gloved finger pointed towards the stone building coming closer. As they pulled up to the massive stone structure they noticed the cliffs edge just past the back yard gardens. The moons silver light drenched the green grass in an eerie glow.

All of the windows of the castle lay dark showing no sign of inhabitance, and the over sized walls leered over the agents as they exited their vehicles. Getting out of the truck Hellboy now noticed the drastic drop in temperature. When they had left the FBI building it was a cool but brisk temp. Now further out into the country and the time much later, he could feel it was quite below freezing now. Luckily for him he was heated by the eternal hell fire but as for his friends he could tell they were feeling the nip of the night under their jackets.

Hellboy took the sword from Abe's hand as he exited the truck. Surprisingly it wasn't nearly as heavy as he thought it would be. Running the sharp blade across his stone hand to see the durability he quickly pulled back in pain. Looking down were the sword had touched him he saw a deep abrasion on his stone hand. Nothing his whole entire life had ever been sharp enough to cut his red stone fist. It was indestructible, unbreakable but with one swipe of the angel's sword it split like butter.

Abe began to walk towards the castle but noticed Hellboy staring at his stone fist. Returning to his side he noticed the deep gash now adorning his indestructible hand.

"My god Red what did that?"

Hellboy didn't say anything or look up he just lifted the sword in response.

"That? Anessa's sword did that? How in heavens sake can that be?" Soon Abe noticed the structure of the blade changing. It was becoming see through, soon there was nothing left. "Hellboy! Her sword!?"

Hellboy's hand closed to a fist and his head shot up, it was gone. Something was wrong, either she lost her wings or she was dead. Hellboy could feel hells blood boiling in his veins. His cut stone hand forgotten he headed towards the castle with the agents and Abe in tow.

Reaching the large heavy wooden door Hellboy's hand found the aged handle and pulled. With a loud creek the heavy door protested to the movement but eventually gave in to the red demon's strength. Inside the room lay dark and quiet, cobwebs hung lazily from the ceilings supports. It was like a bad 40's vampire movie, the scattered furniture was covered by dingy white sheets. The fireplace lay forgotten on the far side of the room. It was obviously it hadn't been used in several years. The old crystal chandelier lay shattered on the stone floor, pieces of its once beauty covered in dust and dirt. Tattered wall tapestries looked burnt and ripped from a previous fire in the great hall. Slowly they entered listening for any sound that they could hear. The cold wind howled through the empty corridors moaning their warnings of evil.

Soon the quite halls were crawling with the bureau agents. Hellboy and Abe stuck together as they made their way down a vacant hallway. Their weapons out and locators on they searched each room carefully. After two hours they still hadn't found any sign of her, the vampire or the giant. Abe had begun running his open palms over the walls hoping to get a vision of Anessa and were she might be being held. Their search brought them to the very far wing of the castle. Turning a corner they both noticed several candles lit hanging from the walls.

"Jackpot." Hellboy muttered getting the Samaritan ready once again.

The dirty floors looked disturbed by footprints and they lead further down the corridor. They came to a door just before the corridor ended. Reaching for the knob Hellboy looked at the fish man who quickly nodded in ready. Both guns out poised and ready Hellboy turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was almost pitch dark inside Abe took out his flashlight and began searching the room, Hellboy followed suit, both their lights ran across the stones and stopped when they found something on the far wall. They began to walk towards it, they soon realized it was a body hanging from the wall, they increased their speed. It was a woman with her hair hanging over her face and she was only in her underwear and bra. Her arms were shackled above her and her skin was a pale white. Hellboy soon growled deep in his throat he knew that hair and those legs.

"It's Anessa."

Finally getting to her side Hellboy gently lifted her head. Her skin was cold to the touch but he could feel a faint heart beat beneath her skin. Her wings had disappeared, she must have been so weak her body couldn't handle her them anymore.

"Red we need to get her warmed up or else she won't make it. She's hypothermic, get her off that wall."

Hellboy reached for the chains above her and yanked but nothing happened. Again he pulled at the metal but they did not bend. "What the crap?"

"You will not break her bonds demon; I have made sure of it." A voice came behind them too close for comfort.

Both of them turned around to face their foe weapons ready but found nothing but darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Hellboy waved the Samaritan thought the darkness aiming at what seemed like nothing, "Show yourself! Fight like a man!"

Laugher began to radiate through the darkened room, "Man? Demon what do you know of what it is to be a man? You are a spawn of Satan, you are no man!"

Hellboy could feel his blood start to boil, who the hell did this ass think he is? A coward hiding in the darkness, that's what he was. Silence soon filled the freezing room the mysterious phantom still unseen. Hellboy and Abe waved their flashlights around hoping to catch a glimpse of there inhospitable host.

"I am more of a man then you, hiding in the shadows are you scared to face me?" Hellboy's hand shot out and found purchase around the mysterious man's throat. "Gotcha you little worm!" Abe's flashlight was on his face in no time. The young man looked too smug for Hellboy's taste for being in his iron grip.

"It's funny," the dark young man almost laughed, "A demon saving an Angel you'd think you'd be trying to destroy her. I mean you are mortal enemies, isn't she destined to kill you?" Hellboy took a closer look at the man in his grasp. Large white fangs flashed in the bright beam of Abe's' flashlight.

"Geez H.B. he's the vampire!" Abe gasped laying his gloved hand on the demon's broad shoulder.

"Yeah I see that Blue, Now listen here buddy, "Hellboy growled tightening his grip on the vampire's wind pipe. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm not your average Demon. I kinda dig the human race and all gods creatures and their safety. And she happens to be a friend of mine. So I'm gonna need you to let her off the wall there before I pop your head off like a spring dandelion."

The vampire laughed despite the giant red hand around his throat. His white fingers came up and curled around the demons grasp. As if with no effort he peeled Hellboy's red digits from his throat. Taking a step back the vampire twisted his body throwing the cumbersome demon across the room.

The shear force of the blow to the castle wall made the stone crack beneath Hellboy's body. Connecting with the floor Hellboy crumbled into a heap of brown duster and debris.

"Ouch." Hellboy moaned getting to his knees. Pressing his human hand to his lower back Hellboy arched his back cracking his misaligned vertebra back into place. "Gonna feel that one in the morning."

Abe was on the defense as soon as Hellboy's body came sailing past his head. Gun in hand and flashlight poised below his weapon he aimed at the vampire's heart. "Alright sir no more funny business please let our friend down."

The vampire threw his head back and let out a barreling laughter, "I haven't had this much fun in centuries! Alright fish man since you asked nicely I'll let her down." Stepping up to Anessa's motionless body he yanked on the metal chains. With a loud snap both loops broke sending her body to the ground. "It doesn't matter anyways none of you are getting out of here."

"Over your dead body!" Hellboy bellowed launching himself onto the sidetracked vampire sending them both sprawling to the ground. With the vampire distracted Abe gathered Anessa into his arms and made his way to the door.

Hellboy grabbed the vampire throwing him through the adjacent wall. Dust and debris filled the air making it hard to see. Abe made his way through the doorway and broke into a run. He needed to get her out of there and into something warm. If he didn't bring up her internal temp soon her body would start to shut down.

"Abe?"

Abe looked down to see her eyes open her hand clutching to his suit, "It's alright I got you." He smiled down to her holding her hand in his, it was like ice.

Before Abe could make it to the main hall the wall beside him exploded dislodging Anessa from his grasp. Abe fell back into the hallway as Anessa went sailing into the main hall. From the ruble Hellboy stood brushing himself off, looking down he noticed his fish friend practically between his legs less one unconscious angel.

"Abe, where's Anessa?"

"Out there!" Abe pointed out into the main hall.

There by the abandoned fireplace she lay, she had busted through a wooden chair that had been lying in her path.

"The vampire!? Where is he?" Abe called getting to his feet.

"I don't know I lost site of the slippery bastard after he tossed me through this wall."

Before they could make their way to her a startled cry alerted them to the vampire's presence. Standing next to the mangled mess of the wooden chair the vampire had a good hold on Anessa; her back pressed against him and her neck exposed to his glistening fangs.

"You are stronger then I anticipated demon, but I grow weary of this game." With his long finger nail the vampire cut a deep gash in Anessa's exposed neck getting a feeble cry of pain from her. Hellboy and Abe lunged forward.

"Stop! Or I slice her jugular and bleed her dry this second!"

Abe and Hellboy stopped in their tracks.

With a long lick Anessa's crimson blood pooled in the dip of the vampires pink tongue. "Sweet" he cooed closing his eyes in bliss. "The sweetest I've ever tasted."

"That's all you're gonna get buddy…a taste." Anessa growled beneath the vampires grasp. Before the vampire knew it, he was over her head racing to the floor and the broken wooden chair. A straggle cry rose from the vampire as the broken peg of the chair pierced his cold heart.

"How?" was all he could muster before his body burst into ash dispersing across the stone floor.

Hellboy and Abe just stood and stared at Anessa as she trembled in the castles cold air. How did she manage to over power the vampire in such a weak state?

"Are you two just gonna just stand there and stare at me or is one of you gonna give me something to wear? I'm fucking freezing!" Her lips were blue and her skin was still a pale shade of white and her teeth chattered like an annoyed chicken. Hellboy moved first removing his duster and wrapped it around her shaking form.

Abe moved around to the back of her and felt her plus, "Red, she's hypothermic she needs body heat not a thin leather coat."

Red quickly pulled his black shirt over his head and grabbed the coat around Anessa and put it back on.

"What? Jerk!" Anessa growled before she was pulled from her spot. With a quick tug he had her legs wrapped round his hips and her arms around his neck. Her body quickly recognized the heat radiating off his demon body and instinctively clung to him.

"God your warm." Anessa mumbled inaudibly into his red chest.

Hellboy closed the brown duster in front of him and pulled his arms inside of the coat wrapping his massive red arms around her still shivering body. "It's called hell fires blood. Toasty warm isn't it?"

A loud boom from outside startled the castles inhabitance. With one final look at the ashes of the late vampire Abe and Hellboy with Anessa hurried outside into the night air. Agents littered the grounds, guns in the air bullets rocketing to their mark. Hellboy turned to see the giant, its arms in the air grabbing for the small projectiles. Its angry roar pierced the night as a missile from an armored truck hit its shoulder. With a loud gruesome sound the giant's arm was dismembered from its body. It landed with a thud a few feet from the wailing giant. In a rage the monster came after the truck launching itself onto the vehicle. The giant's remaining mitt reached into the opening of the truck pulling an unarmed man from the driver's seat. Within seconds the monster had the poor man in its mouth and with one mighty crunch ended the man's life.

Hellboy needed to help the men but he had Anessa wrapped around him and she was his priority at the moment. He looked down at her inside his jacket and she had passed out again.

Soon another agent in a distant truck exited his vehicle with a bazooka; aiming it for the giants head he pulled the trigger. It was over in a few seconds, what was left of the monster stained the once green grass and littered the grounds. In a way Hellboy felt sorry for the thing. It wasn't easy being different and he couldn't imagine being a large disfigured creature. But again life wasn't fair and the monster chose to do the vampire's bidding.

Hellboy and Abe made their way into one of the trucks. Abe found a thick blanket and opened it to receive Anessa. Carefully Hellboy opened his jacket and unwound her limps from his upper torso. Gently gliding her into Abe's arms the red demon wrapped the remaining covers over her like a cocoon.

*************************************************

Anessa woke in a warm bath, her body propped up so she wouldn't drown. A young woman sat on the other side of the room reading a book. Hearing the water move in the tub the woman looked up from her book.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" the woman asked setting her book on the nearby table.

"Like warm shit, where am I?"

Getting up from her chair the woman made her way to Anessa grabbing a towel from a nearby hook. "You're in the infirmary of the FBI building in Ireland. The fish man brought you here. You had hypothermia we needed to bring your temp back up. "

"How long have I been in this tub?"

"About seven hours, I've been here adding hot water to your bath. If we raised your temp too fast the shock would have been too much and would have killed you."

Anessa gripped the sides of the tub and tried to pulled herself up. Gaining a few inches from the bottom of the tub her muscles revolted sending her splashing back into the warm water.

"Please agent let me help you. Your body is still weak from the hypothermia. Let's get you out of that tub and into a shower so you can wash up. We didn't think it was right to wash you while you were unconscious."

With a little help from the woman Anessa got to her feet. As the woman wrapped the large white towel around her body Anessa looked at the woman's name tag, in big black letters it said "Jenny".

"Thank you Jenny."

The woman smiled sheepishly as she helped Anessa from the tub, "Oh don't worry about it Ms. Davis. I am more then happy to help. Now let's get you to a nice warm shower."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The temperature was near scalding making her bare skin instantly red. The feeling of the hot water was sensational. Anessa let her head fall back as the water rolled down her neck into the crevasse between her breasts. Jenny had helped her to the shower and waited until she could stand on her own. Now alone Anessa enjoyed the warmth of the humidity in the infirmaries private shower stall. Brushing a few wet strands of hair from her face Anessa leaned back into the water wetting her long hair once again. The last thing she could remember was being wrapped up in Hellboy's arms. His bright red skin was so warm, like a furnace. She could still feel his muscled chest pressed against her cold skin. He was such a jerk but had a magnificent body.

Her muscles ached from shivering so much in the castle, every inch of her protested with each strained movement. Slowly she began to wash herself from head to toe watching the white lather swirl down the drain and disappear. Rubbing her bare feet over the blue tiles of the shower floor she smiled at the feeling of the smooth and rough textures against the pads of her feet. The warm water raced beneath the arches of her feet like a raging river. Anessa turned the shower head off and reached for the white towel that Jenny had left for her. Wrapping it firmly around her body she exited the shower. Jenny sat in the corner of the room still reading her book raising her head she smiled.

"All better?" she giggled slightly setting her book on the table once again.

"Much thank you, now as soon as I can get into some warm clothes and some food in my stomach I'll be perfect."

Jenny pulled a wheelchair out of the closet and began to set it up.

Anessa stepped forward her hand out, "Oh please don't. I've got hypothermia not a broken leg. Please I'd like to walk to my room. To get the blood flowing."

Jenny stopped her assembly of the folded wheelchair and stood. Nodding in understanding she grabbed a robe off the shelf and wrapped it around Anessa's body. Slowly they walked down the hallway to her room. Agents occupying the hallways stopped and stared at the now wingless angel. Reaching her temporary room Anessa pushed open the door and turned back to Jenny.

"Thank you for assisting me Jenny, I appreciate it. By the way do you know where my companions are, Abe and Hellboy?"

"If you mean the fish man and the big red man I believe they are in the cafeteria eating supper. Your plane should be leaving for America in about six hours. I shall leave you to gather yourself; it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Anessa closed her door and sat down on the bed, with a loud rumble her stomach growled in protest. She needed to get something to satisfy her hunger. Removing her robe and towel she moved to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black cotton pants and pulled them on. Next she pulled on a white hoodie with a pink skull on the front and cuffs. Pulling on some socks and her shoes she exited her room in search of some sustenance.

She saw Hellboy and Abe sitting at a table near the middle of the room. Several agents sat and stood around them obviously listening to some funny story Hellboy was telling. His giant red stone hand waved in the air above his red head. Abe's blue head rested in his palm embarrassed by some part of the demon's story. Several agents burst out laughing soon after Hellboy roared with amusement. Grabbing a bowl of hot soup and a sandwich from the line Anessa made her way to a table not far from the laughing agents. As soon as her tray hit the plastic top of the table a low voice rumbled behind her.

"How you feeling kid?"

Anessa turned around to meet Hellboy's worried yellow eyes.

"I'm fine just starving." Sitting down to her dinner she noticed Hellboy taking up residence in the seat beside her. She could feel the heat radiating from his demon body. Gathering a spoon full of soup she opened her mouth and drank the warm liquid. Hellboy's human hand came to rest on her cheek. His red fingers smoothed across her warm skin.

"You're warm now, that bath must have helped. Had us all worried there for a while." His fingers lingered there for a few more seconds then dropped to the table once again.

A soft giggle escaped her, "Scared you? I was the one shackled to that freezing stone wall for several hours in the dark. I was worried." Taking a bite of her sandwich she turned to the large red man and smiled warmly. Then she noticed the small bandage on his stone hand. Reaching for it she pulled the stone appendage into her lap.

"What happened? I thought your stone hand was indestructible? What did this to you?"

Hellboy pulled his hand back gently touching the bandage, "Well you see it was an accident. I was trying to see how durable your sword was so I ran it across my stone hand and it split it like hot butter."

Anessa gasped pulling his hand back into her lap. Slowly she pulled the bandage back revealing the still bleeding wound. "Jesus! It's still bleeding?! You did this yesterday?"

Hellboy nodded allowing her to examine the wound. He didn't want to admit it still hurt as well. Abe didn't know what to do with it. He had never seem anything penetrate his stone hand before plus not allow the abrasion to heal. Abe had suggested he tell Anessa about it, maybe she could do something.

Anessa pulled his stone hand closer to her. Her thumb moved closer to the wound smearing some of his blood onto her skin. It instantly began to tingle making her jump a little.

"What?" he asked moving just a little closer.

"Can you feel that?"

"Actually no, I can't feel anything, to be honest it hurt before but now the pain is gone. What did you do?"

"I, I don't know?" gently she ran her thumb over the exposed gash and gasped at the shooting pain that ran up her body.

"Are you ok?" his human hand reached out to steady her.

She blinked away the subsiding pain and returned her gaze to the now healed injury. You couldn't even see where the gash had been all that remained was the drying blood.

"Holy shit!" stumbling back off her seat she stared at his giant stone hand. Hellboy was now examining it himself. His human finger ran along the ridged stone appendage and his yellow eyes moved to hers.

"How the hell?"

Before they knew it Abe was beside them wondering what all the commotion was about when his eyes caught a glimpse of his stone hand. "It's healed?! How did you do it?"

"I don't know I just was looking at it touching it and it just healed. But I did get a big shock of pain."

Abe grabbed Hellboy's stone hand and ran his webbed fingers over the section the wound was. In his mind he could see the scene play out. Anessa's fingers running over the wound and it closing before his eyes. His large almond shaped eyes blinked in fascination. "That is rather strange. When we get home you'll have to let me examine your sword."

"Anessa, your wrist?" Hellboy called.

Anessa looked down to find her right wrist bleeding. The same exact spot Hellboy's wrist was cut. Like thick drops of red paint her crimson blood dripped to the floor creating a small pool. Quickly she clutched the gash to try and stop the bleeding. "I've got it now? How did it transfer to me?

Abe looked astonished, "I do not know? We'll have to run some tests when we get back to the BPRD. For now let's get you bandaged up for the ride home."

A new pilot at the helm allowed Anessa to rest in the back of the plane with the rest of her comrades. Taking a seat in the middle of the large BPRD plane she pulled out her iPod and popped in her ear buds. Her fingers found her wound that she had gotten in the cafeteria, it was slowly beginning to heal. It was strange how did it jump from his wrist to hers? Finding her "chillin" play list she closed her eyes and leaded back ready for the long trip. A few minutes later she felt the air shift beside her and a heavy thump. Opening her eyes she noticed Hellboy a seat down from her. He gave her a big toothed grin pulling out his own iPod and sat down in his seat. Hefting his boots up onto the chair in front of him he crossed his massive arms over his chest and settled in for the long flight. Giggling at his stone hand bounced with whatever beat he was listening too she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A hard bump woke her up from slumber. Looking around she noticed the lights were all off in the cargo bay. Lightning from the outside storm lit up the room with its flashes. As far as she could tell everyone was asleep in their chairs. Unbuckling herself she stood up. Hellboy snored softly next to her and Abe's breathing apparatus bubbled quietly in the front row his webbed feet propped up on a cargo box. Anessa began to notice the lightning becoming more frequent outside and the turbulence more violent. It was beginning to wake the sleeping agents.

Soon the pilot came over the loud speaker, "This is gonna get a little bumpy everyone we're headin' right into a nasty storm. I'm gonna need everyone to stay in their seats and buckle up."

Before Anessa could sit down and buckle up the plane bucked sending her forward nearly over the seat in front of her. Soon she could feel a hand on her back, no doubt Hellboy's as he helped her back into her seat. Another violent shock shook the plane and a very terrifying sound filled the cargo area. They all looked back to the tail of the plane and watched a giant tear move across the ceiling. They all knew what would happen next. Anessa's fingers fumbled with her seatbelt as she tried desperately to connect the two ends. Hellboy's hand clamped over her wrist just as the plane's tail broke away. Screaming agents and cargo went flying into the stormy night air. The suction of the high altitude soon grabbed Anessa's body and ripped her from her seat. Hellboy's red hand was the only thing keeping her from the black abyss of the night's storm. Being buckled in himself his stone hand couldn't reach her other arm. Slowly her arm began to slip from his grip as the bandage that covered her gash started to rip. Their eyes met his large yellow eyes glowed with regret.

"Anessa, I can't….."

"It's ok big red let me go. Let's just hope this pilot can give you some sort of safe landing in the ocean." Her eyes were calm her voice soothing, there was nothing they could do but let fate handle the rest.

Finally her arm slipped from his red fingers and she disappeared into the darkness of the raging storm.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

She was so heavy, there was no air no way to scream to way to fight it. The darkness swallowed her whole taking her hope with it. Her arms reached for something anything but got nothing and soon she felt nothing.

The ocean lapped at the white sandy shore dragging back a small crab into its surf. The palm trees swayed back and forth with the oceans heavy breeze as the crystal clear water sparkled wildly in the morning sun. A tiny blue fish nibbled on a strange object floating in the shoreline. A soft giggle and a jerk sent the fish fleeing. Anessa slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the rising sun. Slowly she lifted herself from the surf and crawled on to the sandy beach. With a few coughs she emptied her lungs of the remaining water inside. Flipping over on her back she let out a sigh, at least she was alive. With that thought she jumped to her feet.

"Hellboy, Abe!"

Were they alright? Did they survive the crash landing? Her eyes scanned the horizon of the ocean for any sign of the plane or its survivors. Nothing; she saw nothing, her heart dropped they couldn't be dead. She needed to get to higher ground to get a better look. Turning around she faced the islands jungle, thankfully it wasn't too thick and a high cliff could be seen in the distance. It would be at least a half hour hike into the trees thankfully she had put her actual shoes before she had gotten on the plane. But she still had on her hoodie which was too warm for this tropical climate. With a yank she pulled the wet piece of clothing over her head and adjusted her bra. She needed it dry just in case so she laid it over a fallen tree to dry. After rolling up her pants she headed into the trees but halted mid step and smacked her forehead.

"Fucking idiot." she mumbled to herself. Returning to the sand she looked up into the sky and concentrated. After a few seconds she felt her wings distend from her body and her sword appeared in her hand. With one swoop she was in the air, higher and higher she lifted herself. Her black and white wings stretched out beside her she began to scan the waters below for any signs of her companions or anything of the plane. There were no signs on the side of the island where she had ended up so she started to move down the shoreline. Inch by inch her eyes searched the beach and shoreline. Then her eyes caught something in the reef. It was darker then the rest of it.

Diving in head first she plunged into the oceans surf. Her wings began moving her through the water. Slowly the anomaly came into view; it was what was left of the BPRD plane. As quickly as she could she swam down to it and entered through the open tail end. The plane was eerily empty no bodies occupied the seats just floating cargo and debris. There was no Hellboy or Abe, it had to be a good sign. Quickly she decided she would need some supplies if she was going to survive on this island for a while. Darting around the cabin she gathered what she could. She found her bag in the storage compartment by were her seat use to be and pulled it free. To her surprise most of her beer had survived the crash grabbing what survived she stuffed them in her bag. The pull for air became suddenly apparent so she headed to the surface. Breaking free of the surface she filled her lungs with much needed air and started towards land. When she reached the beach she made her way to some fallen trees and began to remove her belongings. Carefully she hung her wet clothes from tree branches and on rocks. She knew her electronics were ruined but set them out to dry just in case. The last thing her bag was her sword holster she had gotten from the Darren. Carefully maneuvering it around her wings she slung it on her back and slid her sword into its leather opening. Her bag empty she turned it upside down and shook out the remaining water. Something hit the sand disturbing the smooth plane of white powder. Reaching into the small hole she retrieved the small object.

"My locator!" quickly she brushed the sand from it crevasses and pressed the button, a wave of relief rolled through her as the purple light began to flash. Sooner or later they would find her. And hopefully by then she will have found the rest of her team. She hooked the locator to her pants and headed back out to the sunken plane.

A few more dives to the plane and she had quite a few supplies, she had managed to grab a few blankets which were drying on a nearby tree. A few boxes of freeze dried rations, some bottled water, an inflatable raft bag and some hunting supplies. All the guns were wet and now useless now but they had a few knifes. She should be fine for a while. After sitting down and cutting her pants into shorts she noticed the beach it seemed it had been disturbed. Footprints, there were several footprints littering the beach. Jumping to her feet

Anessa returned her wings to her body and threw a tank top on. Shoving a knife into her boot and back pocket she followed the footprints into the jungle.

Using her skills she had acquired in the army special forces she tracked the agents. Though she really didn't need it Hellboy's size proved too massive for the small jungle. His large footprints sunk deep into the jungle floor creating small pools of water and large gashes obviously resulting from his massive stone hand. Then she began to think, what were they doing in the forest? Shouldn't they have stayed by the shoreline for a rescue? Her pace quickened instinctively.

About a half hour into her tracking she began to get an uneasy feeling, like she was being watched. Stopping Anessa surveyed the forest; her eyes scanned the trees searching for anything. A twig snapped behind her, swirling around she just saw a branch sway, its leaves fluttering in the breeze. She was absolutely not alone. She took a few more steps and she heard a snap beneath her feet.

"Fuck." She muttered as she was engulfed in a giant net and was now swinging from a high branch. Looking below her she could see several bodies moving below her. Then she could feel her net jostle and begin to lower. She thought of her wings but decided against it. It would hurt to bring them out in such a cramped space she would have to wait until she was out of this net. Due to the tight hold the net had on her she couldn't even grab for her knife in her pocket or boot. As she reached the ground she could see her attackers. They were woman, very tall muscular women. The only word that can to her mind was "Amazon's."

"Hey let me go!" she pleaded.

None of the woman looked at her. They just secured her net to a wooded post and two women carried her along a long path like in the movies like a piece of meat. She tried several times to talk to the woman but none addressed her or even looked at her. Their hard quiet faces stared forward ignoring her. Soon they came to the base of the mountain and entered into the dark cave. Big torches littered the wall engulfing the cave in light. They continued down the passage way until they came into a giant hall of some sort. The two women carrying her separated from the others and brought her to the middle of the giant room in front of a large ornate chair. In the chair was another woman, her dress much more elaborate than the others. No doubt the leader or head mistress.

"Oh god how cliché." She moaned to herself.

Without warning her net dropped to the ground releasing her from its hold. With a shot she was on her feet two heavy hands were on her shoulders to keep her there.

"Yeah like that will hold me." She laughed to herself.

The woman on the giant thrown stood to address her. "You have trespassed on our land, you do not belong here."

"My plane crashed I really had no choice."

The woman looked confused at her mention of the plane. But quickly regained her composer, "This does not matter your plane, you are here without permission of our god. She does not like outsiders on her island. You shall be sacrificed to appease her."

"The hell I will!" Anessa growled stepping back her wings burst forth from her back and her sword appeared in her hands. With one swoop she was in the dense air of the cave. With mixed horror and delight the Amazon women watched her rush into the air. After a few seconds they all fell to their knees bowing, even the head woman got to her knees.

Feeling the danger pass Anessa's curiosity got the better of her and she landed far away from the Amazons her sword up and ready.

One of the Amazon's in the crowd sat up remaining on her knees and stared at Anessa, "It is you! You have finally come to us!"

"What do you mean?"

"We have waited centuries for you my queen, your return to us has be told many generations. You are here to set us free to give us hope. To lead us!" Her eyes were pleading and hopeful. "Larkarissa has been here in your absence she has kept us strong and vigilant. She has been leading us until your return." The woman motioned for the Amazon on the thrown whose facial expression was of disbelief and anger.

"You got to be kidding me." Anessa's cradled her face in her palm. This was not happening.

The woman continued as if she was telling a story to a very anxious child, "The story has said 'she the winged goddess will come to us on a metal bird, she will free us of our enemy and give us new found hope.' We have waited my queen and you have finally found us."

"Listen." Anessa tried to start but was cut off by many hands on her body. The Amazons were at her side in second touching and feeling her wings. Soon they were pushing her to the back of the cave were another opening was.

"Come you must see our progress."

Slowly she was pushed forward by the tall muscular woman. Soon Anessa began to see some sort of jail cells with occupants, male occupants residing inside of them. They surprisingly clean bodies came to the front of the cages and reached for her. Anessa cringed away from their reaching fingers.

"These are our breeders." One woman chirped in happily.

"Breeders?" Anessa questioned quickly.

"This is how we survive we mate with the strong males to make more of the dominate gender. When a male is born and he is in excellent shape he joins his brothers in the breeder's cells."

The thought brought a shiver to her spine. Next the cavern opened more revealing more open rooms. Each room had a slab of rock as a table with straps attached to it. After a few empty rooms she began to notice they were no longer empty. Men were strapped to the tables naked their expressions blank and emotionless. She watched as an Amazon woman entered the room and proceeded to straddle the young man. Her animal skirt covered their joining but she could hear a moan from the man. The woman's hands pressed on his chest and she began to ride him. Anessa quickened her pace, there was nothing she could do she was surrounded. She could hear the heavy breathing of each couple as they "Breeded".

"We get most of our breeders from washers. Men who end up on our shores. Some of these men are more than happy to copulate with us most don't need restraining. We keep the strong ones and discard the weak. When they can no longer perform we sacrifice them to you. Come my queen you must be exhausted we shall bath you and put you in proper garbs."

Before she could protest she was herded out of the breeding area. She was more then happy to leave that place. Besides there was nothing she could do, she was surrounded and inside a mountain. She had to wait for the right moment to escape and continue her search for Hellboy, Abe and the remaining agents. Maybe she could convince some to help her in her search. Anessa noticed the well decorated Amazon following behind her expression guarded and hard. She was going to be trouble she knew it.


End file.
